


Wind and the Mind

by Canadiantardis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved the wind.<br/>Lady Madeline is a secret wind magic user, unable to fully embrace her powers for fear of being killed.<br/>On her 18th birthday, she meets a mysterious trio and is drawn, almost by magic by the red eyed man.<br/>What happens when they meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame summary is lame.  
> Anyway, this is another long story, but very different from my previous story, Summer Vacation (meaning not as sadistic).  
> The main pairings in this story are: Prucan, Spamano, Gerita, and UsUk.

She loved the wind. She always felt like she was flying, which she could actually. But she never got to fly anywhere because people aren’t supposed to fly. They weren’t supposed to be able to use magic, and if you were female, you were burned at the stake, cursed for being a witch.

Lady Madeline had to hide her powers for her own safety. Since she was a young child, she was able to manipulate the wind, but when her brother saw, he told her that she couldn’t let others see else she would be killed. It wouldn’t matter, he said, if you were royalty, all magic users were hated and killed when found.

So she practiced when no one was near. In her chambers she would levitate, and see how long she can hold it. She would practice making strong gusts that were quiet and undetectable.

In everyone’s eyes, Lady Maddie was the perfect little non magic user. She was the daughter of the king and queen in the realm, and younger twin sister to the heir, Prince Alfred. She was kind to the people, and would be seen helping around in the markets when there was no threat of war.

Until the eve of her 18th birthday, everything was fine and peaceful. Before red eyes set their sights on the wind user.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Short chapter is short…  
> So, yea, I’ve made another story! This one is with Nyo!Canada because I just kinda wanted to see if I can actually write a straight pairing. And it’s Medieval! I don’t think this story will be as dark as Summer Vacation, but I do plan to have plenty of action! I think I might make all the pairings in this story straight, because… Well, I’ve read too many where they are one gender or another. Should be fun to have one half genderbent!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	2. Market

“My lady, are you going out now?” The elder maid asked as she helped Lady Maddie into her casual dress she normally wore when she went to the nearby market to help.

“Hm, yes, I plan to. I have heard there is something interesting coming by today, and I wish to see what it might be. All the people in the market would not stop talking about it the other day.” Maddie smoothed the front of her dress, which was only one layer, and a light lilac colour to match her eyes. This was the only dress she owned that did not require a corset or something equally tight, which made her feel so much more free.

“Okay, my lady.” The maid nodded. “Who will you wish to accompany you?”

Lady Maddie sighed. She didn’t want any guard to follow her, but it was her father’s – as well as her brother’s – orders. She told the maid she would want to have only three guards, the three she normally brought with her because they kept a small distance and didn’t look as intimidating as the others.

The maid nodded again, and left when she was finished with the dress to get the three guards. While she was gone, Maddie looked around, before creating a small wind to fix her hair. She tried patting down the one strand that never seemed to conform, but every time she removed her hand, the strand would just lift itself away from the rest of her hair.

Maddie sighed in defeat, dropping the wind and walking out of the dressing room. She walked down the hall to the main entrance, where her three guards stood at the ready as they saw her.

“Good morning, Lady Madeline.” The leader, Ludwig, bowed. The other two followed.

Lady Maddie nodded, smiling sweetly. “Hello Ludwig. Kiku, Carlos. I am glad you three are not busy and are willing to accompany me to the market again today.”

Ludwig straightened, giving a light smile. “We are never too busy to not accompany you to the market place. We just want to make sure our Lady is safe.”

These three were her favourite of all the guards that her father had assigned to protect her. All the other guards were stiff and very intimidating. Even though Ludwig was pretty intimidating, he was nice and would have a conversation with her while they walked if she wanted to.

Carlos went forward, gesturing for the others to walk so they could get to the market in good time. Maddie liked how fun Carlos was to be around. He always had something funny to tell, and would always be her first choice to accompany her when she went to gather flowers or stroll through the castle gardens.

When they got to the stables, the last guard Kiku helped Lady Maddie up on her horse. Kiku was rather quiet most of the time, but silence around him was far from awkward. When the two did hold conversations, Kiku would always talk about his home, which was burned when he was a child. Maddie was fascinated by the way the man would describe it. It was a small island where most of the people were magic users, and they helped keep the peace. To Maddie, she wished the island hadn’t been destroyed so she could live there and use her magic freely. Kiku was the only one she ever told, besides her brother, about her powers.

The four set off to the market, which was only about an hour on horseback. They travelled in comfortable silence, each eager to see what would happen at the market this day.

They arrived, and soon the hustle and bustle of the market surrounded the four. Ludwig got off his horse to help Lady Maddie down from her own steed. The guards brought the horses to the center of the market place, where other horses stood. Once they were tethered, the guards walked with Lady Maddie to see if she would first want to buy anything.

Maddie went past the stalls, nodding and waving and smiling at the shopkeepers whom she recognized.

Finally the four arrived at their favourite stall, owned by two sisters by the names of Felicia and Katrina. They were close friends with Maddie, and talked to her like she wasn’t just royalty. When Maddie had first started going to the market, almost two years ago, the sisters were the ones who helped keep her safe from petty crooks and the like that were known in the market.

Another reason they liked the sisters was that Ludwig would get flustered trying to talk to Felicia. It was maybe a year after Maddie had become friends with the sisters, and Ludwig and the other two had been ordered to accompany her to the market. Ludwig took one look at the cheerful brunette and Maddie could tell he was smitten. For the past year, Maddie had been trying to convince Ludwig to ask the girl out, but he always found a way to seem too busy to ask her anything.

“Maddie! Oh, it’s so wonderful to see you!” Felicia cried, hugging the princess tightly, both laughing as they saw Carlos and Kiku jump for a second before relaxing.

“Hello, Felicia! I was here yesterday, but neither one of you had your stall open. Why? Had you gone somewhere?” Maddie pulled back, smiling warmly at her friend.

“Ve~ Well, we meant to open our stall, but my sorella seemed to have caught something. Both of us know I’m not very good at keeping the stall running by myself, so I spent the day taking care of her.” Felicia said, nodding to the back of the stall where they could hear items being moved and the occasional curse.

“Ah, that makes sense. I’m sorry she was not feeling well. She is better now, though?”

“Mmhmm, she’s as healthy as a horse! As soon as she woke up this morning, she was back to her normal self. She didn’t even know she was unwell the day before.” She giggled. “So, did we miss anything?”

Maddie shook her head, smiling. “No, all you missed was the usual that happens in this place. Thefts, attempted thefts.” She lowered her voice so only Felicia could hear her. “Ludwig missed you, though.” She raised her voice again quickly before her guard leader caught on to what she said. “And there’s been a rumour that something interesting is coming today. I’m not sure what is coming, but I’m excited to see.”

“Oh, really?” Felicia turned pink, flitting her eyes to the guard before returning her gaze to Maddie. “Oh, I heard about that. These three men who are supposedly vigilantes are coming to talk about how to stop all the thefts and ‘crime’ that goes on in this market place.”

“Vigilantes?” Carlos spoke up, looking confused. “Why would there be vigilantes if the king’s men are supposed to be protecting the people? Haven’t they been doing their jobs?”

Felicia took a few seconds to think before answering. “Well, I think the vigilantes are helping the King’s men by catching the crooks that aren’t caught by the men. I would never say anything bad about guards in the King’s army who are told to protect the people.” She looked slyly at Ludwig, who seemed to have gotten pink around the ears. “But some other shopkeepers don’t think all the guards actually do their job. They are normally the stalls that have been stolen from.”

“Hmm. That is unfortunate.” Kiku put in, looking expressionless, which Maddie sometimes envied. “But the guards cannot be everywhere at once. I agree with you, Felicia-chan. These vigilantes might be helping.”

Kiku always had a strange way of addressing people, adding a strange word to a person’s name. When Maddie had asked about it, Kiku had said it was a form of respect his family taught him when he was younger. Even with his homeland gone, his family and he still tried to continue living with the tradition of their home.

The four (everyone but Ludwig spoke, since he seemed to clam up around Felicia) talked for another handful of minutes before they heard a shout from Katrina.

“Are you done blabbing so you can fucking help me, Feli?!” She shouted from where she was.

“Oh! Sorry, Sorella! I’m coming, I’m coming!” Felicia gave an apologetic look to the four and rushed to help her sister.

Within a few minutes, both sisters appeared each carrying one side of a heavy crate. Ludwig stepped forward and wordlessly asked if he could take the crate to help them. Felicia looked relieved, but it took a bit more to let Katrina to let go of her side of the crate. When the other guards asked if they could help, she relented, and soon all the wares were up for display in the front.

“You know, sometimes I forget you’re a freaking princess, Maddie.” Katrina remarked, crossing her arms as she watched the men pick up the crates and stack them in a corner. “You must have never had to lift anything heavy in your life, huh?”

Maddie grew red with embarrassment, and shook her head. “It’s not my fault my father is the king. And I don’t really wish to have guards follow me around all the time.”

“Ve~ But if you were never a princess, I would never have met Luddy!” Felicia had to whisper so the men wouldn’t hear her. “And I know soon he will ask me. If not, I might just have to make a move.”

Maddie and Katrina giggled.

“Well,” Maddie said, her fit of giggles finished, “at least you can speak around him. He becomes almost mute whenever you’re around. It’s so cute.”

“I still don’t like him. But it would be funny to see you make a move on him. Not many girls would ever have the courage to do something like that.” Katrina said, her eyes never leaving her wares.

“But he is just taking forever, and both of you can tell, I mean, I think almost _everyone_ can tell that we both like each other. And I still don’t understand why it has to be the guy who has to ask the girl. I don’t care about the chivalrous ways of men, I just can’t keep waiting for him to speak.” Felicia was having trouble keeping her voice low, but she managed.

The ladies talked a bit more, about Maddie’s upcoming 18th birthday and what she was planning to do. Her parents allowed her to invite the sisters for the ball that would take place in evening if they would be able to come.

“Okay, well, I do wish you good luck with Ludwig, Felicia. I think we will be back in a few hours before returning to the castle for the day. I wish to help some of the other shopkeepers and see if those vigilantes are here.” Maddie called to her guards, and the four went off, the guards spacing out a bit to keep Maddie in their sights while she helped shopkeepers with attracting customers or thinking of prices for items.

Soon she heard a commotion in the center of the market. Kiku, who was closest to Maddie, hurried to her side as they went toward the commotion. The saw a large group surrounding a few people Maddie could not yet see anything but their hoods. They were all a dark green, perfect for blending in the forest, or at least that was what her brother always told her after monthly hunts.

Maddie and Kiku bobbed and weaved through the crowd, since both of them were slight, and soon got close enough to see who the people were.

In the center of the crowd were three men, who pulled their hoods off, revealing their faces. One had short brown hair and dark green eyes. Another had long wavy blond hair and dark blue eyes. The last man made Maddie gasp, because she had never seen anyone like that. He had hair that seemed to not have any colour, and his eyes were almost a blood red colour. He was handsome, and she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off his face.

“It seems this place has heard of us already as well.” The brown haired man laughed and waved to the crowd. “Hello! We came to talk to you people about how to protect yourselves from crime!”

The three slid off their horses, which all looked very tired from the long travel. The crowd, including Maddie, stepped closer, wanting to hear what the three had to say.

“Well, hello to everyone who can hear us!” The blond man called, drawing everyone close until there was only a foot distance between them and the large crowd. “We just want to say-”

“GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!” The man was interrupted by a woman’s scream, which sounded oddly familiar to Maddie.

Maddie suddenly knew how she knew the voice, as she saw someone dark fly by and Katrina chasing after it, throwing small rocks in the direction of the thief.

Suddenly the three men sprung to action and slipped through the crowd. While most of the crowd seemed to have frozen where they stood, Maddie and Kiku rushed after them. After all, she was the princess who could do something, and Kiku was a guard sworn to protect the people and their belongings. It was also because the person who was being stolen from was a friend.

The two ran after the others, and turned the corner to see the three men over the thief, Katrina off to the side, one hand holding her skirts while the other held her side, breathing deeply.

The blond man stooped to pick up the thief by the tunic, and the thief stood, letting the wares he stole fall. The brown haired man picked up the items and went over to Katrina, who was getting her breath back, only to look like she lost it again, blinking rapidly as she stared at the man.

The white haired man glanced back to where they had come from, and noticed Maddie and Kiku. He walked over to them, and Maddie tried to not look as flustered as she felt.

“It would have been dangerous if that thief had any weapons, I hope you realize, miss.” His voice sounded soothing, though Maddie did not really understand why. He turned to Kiku. “And are you perhaps one of the King’s men supposed to protect the people?”

“Yes, almost. I am a royal guard protecting the princess while she is out helping this market.” Kiku stated.

The three heard footsteps running towards them, and looked around to see Felicia, Ludwig and Carlos running over to them. Felicia, on seeing her sister, ran to her and helped the brown haired man with the wares. Ludwig looked torn for not even a split second before walking over to Maddie with Carlos.

“And are you al… Ludwig?” The red eyed man looked surprised when he saw the tall blond. “Is that you?”

Ludwig stopped a few feet away from the man, studying him carefully before widening his eyes in shock. “You can’t be… Brother?”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I wasn’t going to end it here, but if I didn’t, this would be a really long, run-on chapter. So, it ends with the appearance of the BTT as vigilantes! Or are they really? Mwahaha.  
> And we see some of the characters. I had a bit of trouble thinking who would be Canada’s guards, because I was first going to have Romano, but decided no, I wanted him to be Nyo, so I chose Ludwig, Carlos and Kiku. I really liked writing about their relationship with Maddie because its slightly different from how royalty and their guards interact with one another.  
> I also loved writing about Kiku’s homeland. It’s basically Japan, but smaller (like, one big village small) and now completely destroyed with most of the population wiped out.  
> See y’all in the next chapter!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	3. Red

Maddie started to feel confused. _Brother? I did not know Ludwig had any siblings._

The red eyed man’s split into a wide grin, and he bounded to Ludwig, hugging him hard.

“Oh, Ludwig, I thought I’d never see you! Not after you enlisted to be a guard.”

“Brother… What are you doing here? Last I saw of you was after Father died.” Ludwig pulled him away.

“Nice to see you too, brother.” The man rolled his eyes, still with the wide grin. “And can’t you tell, I started a vigilante group to help the King’s men. My friends over there are also helping me. We’ve been to many different places in this realm and help many people.”

_“You_ are the vigilantes we have been hearing about? But you normally…” Ludwig looked confused and suspicious.

“People change, dear brother. I grew up and wanted to help people.” His brother answered, waving a hand.

Maddie cleared her throat, wanting to understand what was going on. “Um, excuse me, but I do not think I know your name, sir.”

“Oh, my apologies, my lady. This is my older brother, Gilbert. Brother, this is Lady Madeline, whom I have sworn to protect when she goes on various outings.” Ludwig straightened up to his full height, and Maddie noticed he was taller than his older brother.

“Oh, you are the princess?” The man, Gilbert, looked very surprised. “I am sorry if I acted rude to you before, Lady.”

Maddie shook her head slightly, smiling. “No, it is okay. I would not have run after you three if not for the fact that my friend was the one who was being stolen from. I wanted to make sure the thief was caught and that she would get her wares back. I am happy that you three were able to stop the man.”

“Oh, so the loud woman over there is your friend?” He pointed to where Katrina and the other two stood, and they noticed that Katrina was running her mouth again, but to Maddie it seemed more out of nervousness than anger.

“Yes, she and her sister over there are very close to me.” Maddie nodded, smiling at her friends fondly.

Before they could talk any more, Maddie saw Katrina storm off toward them, Felicia and the other man following. It was then that she also noticed that the blond man holding the thief was also walking to them, pushing the man in front of him.

“Maddie, let’s go, please! I cannot stand these… These…” Katrina couldn’t seem to find a ladylike word to use, so she cried. “These bastards for another second longer! We need to return to our stall but I would like it if you accompany us so no one else tries to steal.”

“Miss, please.” Carlos looked as if Katrina’s cursing caused him pain. “I am sure Lady Madeline would love to accompany you, but we need to deal with the thief first.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Maddie had never done something like this, but had seen how her father took care of thieves, depending on what they stole. She stood up as straight as she could, trying to be as regal as she could. “Mister Thief, what is your name?”

“You a princess?” The man’s voice sounded rough, like something was rasping his throat all the time. “Ha, you ain’t a princess. Them gals never go to a regular old market like this. They turn them noses up at places like this. I ain’t gotta tell you nothing, sweetheart.”

Maddie didn’t seem to know what to say. Most of the people around here knew her and who she was. Why was there a thief that had never been around here? Normally they stayed inside their own territory, in their own markets.

Ludwig took a step forward menacingly. “Do not talk to Lady Madeline like that, thief. She is the second child of King Matthew and Queen Amelia and younger sister of the Heir, Prince Alfred. Speak properly to her from now on.”

The thief looked a bit intimidated, but didn’t back down.

“And who’s you supposed to be, Blondie? How’s I don’t know you just makin’ this shit up?”

“We are members of the King’s guard.” Ludwig’s eyes flashed dangerously. “We have sworn an oath to protect the people as well as the royal family. Now answer the Lady’s question.”

He had shown the tattoo all guards and knights had on their shoulder of the realm’s crest, and the thief paled.

“Fine, fine, I be called George by some, thief by others. And what do you plan to do to me, Miss Princess?” He looked sullenly at Maddie.

Maddie bit her lip, thinking quickly.

“What have you stolen from these ladies’ stall, George?”

“Not expensive stuff, that fo’ sho.” George looked like what he stole was hardly worth it now. “Stole some stuff that was front and took off like a jack rabbit. Too bad the old maid saw me hands holdin’ the stuff, I coulda gotten a clean way out.”

“Well, in my opinion, it’s a damn good thing I saw you. Everything some idiot like you who steals from us is another day we might not be able to eat!” Katrina cursed.

“Katrina, please.” Maddie said, looking at her friend. “I’ll handle this.”

Katrina crossed her arms and hmphed, but stayed quiet.

“Now, from what I can tell, the things you stole might have been expensive to these ladies, and for that.” Maddie thought for a second. “You shall spend the next two days in the dungeons. Kiku, find the patrolled guards that should be around somewhere and tell them my decision and take the man away.”

Maddie was inwardly smiling as she gave her verdict, knowing it was lax compared to what her father might have given the man. But she was fair and kind and would not want the man to spend so long in the dungeons.

Kiku quickly saluted before hurrying off to find the other guards and before long brought them back. They bowed to Maddie before taking the man from the blond man.

Once they were gone, Maddie had to know more about these vigilantes. “Sirs, you must tell me your names. I have heard that this one is Gilbert.” She nodded at the man, who gave a wide grin. “But I do not know the two of you.”

“Well, my lady, I am Francis, from a neighbouring realm. I was meant to be a guard, but decided against it when I met Gilbert and our friend here.” The blond man said, kneeling and taking Maddie’s hand in her own, kissing it lightly.

“And I am Antonio, m’lady.” The brown haired man bowed low. “I was a traveling man-for-hire before Gilbert here told me how he wanted to help people without being part of the guard.”

“Together, we make a pretty kick ass team.” Gilbert seemed to puff out his chest, before realizing he cursed in front of a princess. “Oh, I apologize, we make a pretty _awesome_ team together.”

Maddie giggled behind her hand. “Oh, no, it is okay. I am fine hearing those kinds of words.”

“She kind of has to be since she’s friends with my sorella!” Felicia quipped, smiling.

“And even with a vocabulary like her, she reminds me of a lovely angel.” Antonio said, his face softening more than before, looking at Katrina.

The girl stiffened and turned red, unable to think of something to say.

“Oh, you look like a lovely tomato. They are my favourite crop.” He winked at the blushing girl while she just grew a darker red that spread all over her face and down her neck.

Realizing her friend was about to explode, Maddie hurriedly said her goodbyes and had Carlos and Felicia almost pick up Katrina to return to their stall.

Once there, they set Katrina down and gave her some water. She drank slowly and slowly but surely her face lightened.

“He really likes you, Kat.” Maddie remarked, smiling at her friend.

“Oh, I know that, Maddie. But he…” Katrina worried her lip, thinking. “He looks as if he is normally flirting with girls. There is no way I will fall for one of his moves.”

Maddie and Felicia giggled for a while, turning into loud laughter.

“But, Kat, you obviously like him as well!” Maddie cried, fanning her face to calm her down. She lowered her voice so only the sisters could hear. “And this is moving a lot faster than Felicia’s own romance. You should give him a try.”

“Maddie…” Katrina tried to plead, but the look in Maddie’s eyes refused all arguments. “… Fine, I’ll give it a try, but only when you-know-who finally asks her. And only in that way, she can’t ask him.”

“Hey, I’m right here, you know!” Felicia pouted.

“Fine, only when he asks her. You better keep your side of the deal.” Maddie stood from where she sat on an upside down crate. “I think I should get back before my mother starts to wonder where I have gotten to.”

Maddie and her guards walked to the center of the market to fetch their horses and saw the three vigilantes. They were talking about something the crowd thought was very important, because they were leaning in to hear every word the three said.

Gilbert saw the four of them, and managed to slip away as Maddie was helped onto her horse.

“Hello, m’lady! Are you leaving already?” He asked, reaching the horses.

“Mm, yes, I have to return to the castle for lessons and others.” Maddie said, feeling warm in her cheeks.

“So, will I see you tomorrow?” Gilbert asked, looking nonchalant.

“No, I will not be able to come here tomorrow.” Maddie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “It is my brother and mine’s birthday, so we are having a ball most of the day.”

“Oh, well, I wish you a wonderful day tomorrow. May I ask about your age?”

Maddie bit her lip slightly before answering. “We will be celebrating our 18th birthday. It is a big thing, because my brother is going to have his coronation soon, to transition from being just the Prince to being Future King. I am very happy for him.”

“That is wonderful indeed, my Lady.” Gilbert gave a kind smile.

They departed and Maddie could not help but look back occasionally at the red eyed man. She was intrigued by him, but didn’t really understand why.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Maddie can so be regal and commanding when she wants to be. I mean, she is related to royalty, she IS royalty, so she must have learned a bit from her parents and her brother.  
> Speaking of them, I decided to name the parents after regular Canada and Nyo America cuz I’m that original. I could have made them England and France, but nah, I really didn’t want to.  
> I like the bet I made Maddie and Kat make. It’ll be fun to write more.  
> And off we go!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	4. Ballroom entrance

“Ah!” Maddie cried as a couple maids pulled on the strings of the corset, making it so tight she could only just breathe properly.

“We are sorry, m’lady.” The maids continued to say, as they have been trained to. “Just one more pull and we should be finished, m’lady.”

“O-okay.” Maddie breathed, careful to fill her stomach a bit so she would still be able to breathe with the corset on. She had learned this trick from watching how horses were fitted with their saddles. If it worked for them, why shouldn’t it work for her?

They finished fitting the corset on her, and while it was still really tight, she was able to breathe pretty normally.

They then helped Maddie with her under gown, and then with her dress her mother had picked out for her for the ball. It was a brilliant blue, almost the same colour as the sky, like Alfred’s eyes, with all the bows and trimmings in a beautiful violet to bring out her own eyes.

Then came the shoes. Maddie had pleaded with her mother and the head maid to not give her heels because she had not the best balance and would fall over almost before leaving the dressing room. They heard nothing until they tried making Maddie walk in the heels they thought were good. Maddie was only able to stand but when she nearly fell over taking a few steps. Only then did the two women decide to put her in sandals, but they were raised, and a brilliant silver colour.

After her shoes were put on, a new maid came and did her hair. She put Maddie’s hair into a braid that went down one side, resting close to her collarbone.

Finally Maddie was all dressed and ready for the ball. The sisters were already in the room, wearing their best, dresses that had the least amount of repairs that flattered their figures. Maddie had offered to let them borrow a dress, but Katrina was adamant about not borrowing a dress for one day.

“Oh, wow, Maddie.” Felicia said when she saw her friend walk down the steps.

“You look really nice.” Katrina smiled at Maddie.

“Heh. Really? Thank you, Kat, Felicia.” Maddie returned the smile, even brighter with her happiness.

“Shall we go now, Lady Madeline?” Katrina gave a mock curtsy, all three dissolving into giggles.

When they finally got their breath back, Maddie nodded and they set off to the main ballroom. Maddie told the sisters she had to wait until her family was here and they would all walk in together, as were the rules for these kinds of balls. The sisters nodded and headed in, trying to walk like Maddie did.

It didn’t take long for her family to show up. Her mother and father were wearing some of their less frivolous ballroom clothes: her father wore a black suit with gold buttons everywhere, even the cufflinks; while her mother wore a long light blue dress with a heart shaped neck.

Alfred, meanwhile, had the same colours as Maddie. He wore a dark purple suit with sky blue shirts and trimmings. His hair was for once not wild, except for his cowlick.

“Oh, Madeline, you look wonderful!” Their mother sighed, slightly hugging her daughter, smiling brightly. “I cannot believe you and your brother are growing up so fast.”

“I do not think we can believe it either, Mother.” Maddie replied, trying to smile as brightly as her mother.

“You look just like your mother when she was your age, Madeline.” Their father had a warm smile that always seemed to scare the monsters away when the two were children, and even when they were older, it seemed to keep them strong.

“Thank you, Father. Is that really true?” Maddie glanced between her parents, who both nodded.

“Yes. But you look lovelier than I did, dear. Now, we are going to be named, so Madeline, please stand next to your brother. We will both be behind the two of you, since you both are the reason we are having this ball.” Their mother moved Maddie and Alfred so they stood next to each other, and their father was behind Alfred.

They just barely heard their titles as they walked down the main staircase to the ballroom. The crowd gave applause, there were many women curtsying, and men were giving low bows for respect. Maddie saw her favourite guards standing at attention, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. She had to look for a while to find her friends, but she saw them near the back, looking almost out of place among all the fancy people.

Maddie had to focus on not making a fool of herself by tripping while still remaining regal, a skill she has yet to learn completely as she stumbled down the last step.

The crowd soon covered her and her family, giving greetings and well wishes to the birthday twins. Maddie never liked this kind of attention, knowing most of these people were only trying to gain favours and good things from the family. Alfred on the other hand loved this, because he knew how to make the right impression. It was another reason Maddie was happy she was not the Heir.

After what seemed to feel like a long time, Maddie was finally able to sneak away from the spotlight, walking over to the sisters quickly.

“Maddie, that was a pretty decent entrance.” Katrina smirked with good humour. “Did you mean to stumble?”

“Oh yes, I always want to make myself seem improper when I am with my family.” Maddie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Its okay, Maddie. I do that all the time!” Felicia smiled.

Maddie smiled back, looking around the room. It was relatively big, enough to hold a few hundred people, several tables, an orchestra, and the main dance floor. The orchestra was currently waiting until the first dance the twins would do together before they would play for most of the event.

It was then that she noticed a shock of white hair among the crowd, and the way it looked was familiar.

“Hey, Kat, Felicia, does that hair not look like that man’s we saw the day before?” Maddie asked, pointing in the direction the head was.

The two girls looked around and they both widened their eyes, nodding.

“How the hell did he get here? You have to have an invitation from the royal family to get in!” Katrina whispered, knowing because of her unladylike tongue, she would be forced away by the ladies around them.

“I… I do not know.” Maddie turned, and quickly took the arms of her friends to follow her, walking towards the man with the white hair.

_But I plan to find out._

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: It’s a ball! I’ve always wanted to write about a ball. Big gowns, waltzing, it all seems so… I don’t know, magical! ^.^  
> I tried to write as detailed as I could about what the ballroom looks like, and the colours of the clothes.  
> Weird, Alfred still hasn’t talked yet. Maybe it’s because I don’t really know how he would speak in this place… He’d have to have formal, but maybe he speaks like a peasant as well.  
> Gilbert might have crashed the party. Should be a fun thing to see!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	5. Dancing

Before the three could get to the white haired man, they saw the styled blond hair of Ludwig marching towards him.

_If Ludwig is moving that way that must mean that it is Gilbert._ Maddie thought, quickening her pace as the two walked off to the side.

Maddie and the sisters just got within earshot when they heard Ludwig reprimand his brother.

“… are you? Do you even know what could happen if someone sees you in here?” Ludwig sounded torn between anger and worry. After all, trespassing was worth anywhere from a month in the dungeon to public lashing, depending on how Maddie’s father was feeling.

“Relax, dear brother.” Maddie stopped her friends just out of the two men’s view. “I just wanted to see that girl again. The princess. She looked nothing like one, so I wanted to make sure.”

“Are you kidding? That is the reason you have come to this ball uninvited?” Ludwig now sounded incredulous.

“Well, also to possibly gain a dance with the girl.”

Ludwig barked out a laugh. “I do not think that will be possible. Most of the men here are vying for the princess’s hand, and if they do not know who you are, they might raise an alarm. Please brother, leave now.”

“Not until I get a dance with that princess.” The three saw Gilbert walk away, surprisingly heading close to where they stood.

They must have not hid well enough, because they soon saw Gilbert right in front of them, looking surprised.

“Oh, hello my lady. How are you and your friends today?” He asked.

Maddie felt her face turn warm, and spluttered to speak.

“She’s good!” Felicia answered for her, and Maddie gave her a grateful look. “As are we. We are all fine.”

“What are you doing here, White Hair?” Katrina asked bluntly. “We all know you were not invited.”

“You are a lovely woman.” Gilbert rolled his eyes, smirking at the girl. “I can tell why Toni would like a girl like you.”

Katrina blushed, but her eyes flashed with anger. She took a menacing step forward, but Gilbert did not seem to care.

“So, princess, I was wondering if I could have a dance with you at one point during this ball.” Gilbert gave a smile to Maddie, and the sight nearly made her knees weak. It was as if he put a spell over her.

Maddie realized too late her emotions were causing her powers to bring a slight breeze around her. She didn’t change her stance or her expression, but she tried to turn off her powers without anyone noticing.

They noticed, but they didn’t know who created the breeze.

“Um, did it suddenly feel cold for a bit?” Felicia asked, rubbing her bare arms slightly. “It reminded me of a summer breeze.”

The other three nodded, looking around, though Maddie was just playing, thinking desperately on how she can make them forget, but nothing she could think of would work.

“So, um, you haven’t answered my question, Lady Madeline.” Gilbert, thankfully, brought them away from the strange wind.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Um, I think I would enjoy a dance with you.” Maddie smiled shyly.

They heard her father speak close to the orchestra, calling for attention.

“Thank you to all who came to my children’s 18th birthday ball. We are so very happy to see you all. We will start with dancing with our children, and then you may join the dancing after.” He said in a loud voice that Maddie wished she inherited.

Maddie gave a smile to her friends and Gilbert and made her way to the center of the dance floor, where her mother and brother were already. Her father came in a few seconds.

Maddie placed her hand on her father’s shoulder as he gently placed a large hand on her waist, taking her free hand with his own. Maddie saw her brother and mother do the same, and soon the music began to play. The two pairs began to waltz. Soon many other couples went up around the two dancing pairs, joining in the dance.

When the first piece was finished, everyone stopped and applauded the musicians before a few men approached Maddie and her father, asking for a dance. Maddie felt nervous, and initially shrunk back from the attention, but swallowed her fears and accepted one of the men’s hands for the next dance.

For the next couple of hours, Maddie was twirled and whirled and getting dizzy from all the dancing, but the line of men asking for a dance would not lessen. She wished she could excuse herself, but could not make herself heard, and she could not see her friends in the crowd.

Finally, her brother came to the rescue, telling the men to leave her alone so she could rest.

As the last man finally walked reluctantly away, Maddie nearly slumped against her brother in relief.

“Thank you, Al.” She said, leaning heavily on him.

“Well, you could have just told all of them to let you rest.” Alfred looked like it was the easiest and most obvious thing to do. He led his sister to a nearby table with a few empty seats.

“I did try that, Alfred. But… I just wasn’t heard. I tried so many excuses, but they would hear nothing.” Maddie sank gratefully into the seat, sighing as she took her weight off her feet, which were starting to ache.

“Then speak louder, like Father.”

“You know I cannot speak loud, brother. I’ve tried.” Maddie looked around for her friends. “But, brother, have you seen my friends, the two sisters?”

“Hmm?” Alfred looked around. “Uh, no, I haven’t seen them. They might be on the other side of the ballroom. Would you like me to find them?”

“Oh, please do. Remember, they are Katrina and Felicia. You have met them once or twice before.” Maddie described her friends to her brother quickly and watched him leaving to find them.

Maddie wanted to slouch her shoulders from how tired she felt, but with all these fancy people, she could not afford to look unladylike. She glanced around the room, hoping to see anyone with a nice face, her parents, her favourite guards, her friends.

What she saw instead were red eyes and white hair.

“Hello princess.” Gilbert said, smiling widely, almost hungrily. “I see you have no one to dance with now.”

“Oh, hello. Um, no I do not. I just have been able to rest from dancing with one man after another.” Maddie sighed. “Um, have you possibly seen Katrina or Felicia? My friends?”

Gilbert shook his head, still having the smile – which was starting to worry Maddie – and shrugged. “I have not seen the two girls that were with you since the first dance. They went off somewhere, while I decided to wait off to the side.”

“Oh, okay.” Maddie looked around, not wanting to see the smile anymore.

“Would you like to dance, princess?” Gilbert held out a hand, his smile growing more feral, and Maddie froze, uncertain what to do.

Almost against her will, her tired body stood, holding the outstretched hand and they both walked to the floor. Some of the men who were still waiting for a dance noticed and tried to stop the two, but something about Gilbert kept them away.

They danced through several pieces of music, and inwardly Maddie was pleading for a rest, but her body didn’t seem to want to stop dancing with Gilbert.

Finally, Gilbert stopped them, and suddenly her brain and her body felt connected again. Maddie stumbled, but the red eyed man caught her easily.

“Are you okay, my lady?” He asked, looking concerned.

“No, I am rather tired. I think… I think I need to rest.” Maddie could barely feel her legs, and was worried they would give out on her.

Gilbert held her up by the arm and escorted her to the table she had sat by before, this time seeing her friends and brother sitting there waiting.

“Where had you gotten off to…?” Alfred started, but trailed off when he saw the red eyed man. “Uh, who are you, sir?”

“Nobody, my prince. I was just helping the lady to a table, she looks rather tired.” Maddie and the sisters scrunched up their faces in confusion, all knowing easily that both were lies.

Maddie opened her mouth to speak, but for some reason, she was unable to get the words out. Her eyes drooped and she sagged more, nearly missing the seat offered to her.

There was a tense silence around the five of them, but Maddie barely felt it, she was feeling more tired.

For the rest of the evening, she and the others stayed there, resting and trying to talk to Maddie, but the princess was too tired to do more than keep her back straight and her eyes open.

Finally the ball was ending. Her father thanked the many people who came, and they soon trickled out. Gilbert had slipped away soon after, silent as a ghost. Katrina and Felicia stayed, being allowed to spend a night with their friend upon Maddie’s request.

Alfred and the sisters helped Maddie up and to her chambers. Alfred was shooed when the girls were about to start changing Maddie into something better suited for nightwear. Maddie was too tired to care, finally allowing herself to slouch, almost falling asleep immediately.

Finally, they were all in nightdresses, and tucked into a part of Maddie’s bed. It was then that they started gossiping.

“So, do you know any of those men that you danced with, Maddie?” Felicia asked quietly, even though no one would be nearby the princess’s chambers at this hour.

Maddie shook her head tiredly. “Well, except for Gilbert. But when I danced with him, I was already tired, and yet I could not stop. When we came back to where you were, I felt almost dead on my feet. I don’t think I’ve danced so long in my life, even in previous balls. Sure, I would dance for a while because the men can’t ever hear my excuses, but normally when Alfred saves me, I do not dance for at least a couple of hours.”

“That sounds suspicious.” Katrina said. “I do not trust those ‘vigilantes’ anymore. I don’t know why, but something feels off about them. Today in the market, there was a record amount of thefts, but they are always stopped by those three, the patrolled guards barely even seeing a thing. And some thieves went _right by them._ It was as if they couldn’t see the crimes or hear the shopkeepers yelling. Only time they saw anything was when those three men took the thief to them or if the thief crashed into them. Now, I know some of those guards, and they do try their best to keep the market safe and crime free, but the fact not even one of them saw those thieves is rather suspicious…”

Maddie was awake now. She turned to Katrina, concerned.

“Were you stolen from again?” She asked.

“No, luckily. For some reason the brown haired girl magnet kept standing around our stall. I think he was looking for another chance to hit on me.” Maddie could see the scowl on her face.

“But once she saw him, she fled to the back, refusing to come out until he was gone.” Felicia put in, giggling lightly.

“I did not, sorella.” Katrina’s face turned a dark red. “I just happened to need to go to the back whenever he was around.”

Maddie giggled with Felicia, both squirming away as Katrina tried to hit them with one of the many pillows on Maddie’s bed.

“Oh, shut up.” Katrina huffed, crossing her arms and lying back to sleep. “Now, Feli and I have to get back to the market early to set up our stall and wares. Maddie, if you wish you can help us.”

“I would love to, Kat.” Maddie smiled, hugging her friends before lying down herself.

The three fell into a deep sleep until dawn.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Wow, this feels like a long chapter… Dang. But then again, it was a ball, and balls are normally rather long.  
> I never told the ages of Felicia and Katrina. Feli is about Maddie’s age, if not younger, while Katrina is about 20 or so. Because they are both relatively young, most people see them as girls, not women (in this, women are in their late twenties and older).  
> I think I put a lot of hints into this chapter about Gilbert and his friends of vigilantes. You guys are gunna have a ball reading more(pun not entirely intended)!  
> Here we go!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	6. Ambush

“You shouldn’t be doing this.” He said, pushing his friend back into the room.

“It’s not like I’ll get caught!” The other man said, laughing loudly. “And what better way to start change than get to know the royalty?”

“Anything! Anything is a better way, my friend.” The first man cried, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

“They might find out about what we’re really doing and can face treason, or worse, death!” Another man sat at on a wooden chair by the crackling fire.

“Again, guys, I can’t get caught. Remember?” The second man tapped his temple quickly.

“Oh, shut it, we know. But you can’t use it on everyone, you know.” The first man sighed.

Madeline

Maddie woke with a start, thinking the voices were in her chambers. She sat up quickly, causing the sisters to stir in surprise.

“Mm? Maddie, wha?” Felicia asked sleepily.

“Did you not hear that?” Maddie whispered loudly.

“Eh? No, only you waking us up.” Katrina complained, turning over and burying her face in one of the pillows. “What did you hear, _lady?_ ” She asked snarkily.

“I…” Maddie paused, starting to think it was just a dream. “I thought I heard men talking in my chambers. I guess I was just imagining it.”

“Mm…” Katrina sat up with Maddie, stretching. “Well, this is as good as any time to get up. The sun just dawned.”

Maddie looked out the window partly covered in surprise to see the sunrise.

“Oh, that is beautiful.” She breathed.

Felicia got out of bed and padded quickly to the window and through open the covers, nearly blinding all three with the sudden new light.

“Ah! Feli, you should have warned us!” Katrina cried, covering her eyes with her hands.

“Oh! Sorry, sorella! I just wanted to see the sunrise from this height.” Felicia took a few seconds before looking out, her face brightening in contentment at the scene. “Maddie, you have the best view in the whole realm!”

Maddie blushed. “No, it’s not so special. My brother tells me the best view in the whole realm to see sunrises and sunsets is in the middle of the mountain to the south of the castle.”

“Really? Ve~ that sounds lovely!” Felicia turned wistfully away from the window, returning to the bed. “I bet that is also a very romantic thing to do, huh?”

Maddie nodded. “Mmhmm, Al said he knew this because he took this princess of a nearby realm for a date. They both came back smitten for the other.”

“I have to go there with Luddy.” Felicia looked determined, something Maddie does not see often from her friend. “I just need to get him to confess to me.”

“Don’t worry, you idiot.” Katrina swatted her sister lightly, smiling, another thing Maddie does not see often. “He’ll ask you soon. I just know it.”

She looked at Maddie purposefully, giving a minute nod. Maddie smiled slyly and nodded back.

Soon a maid came in, hearing the commotion, and escorted the three girls to the changing rooms where they could clean up and dress. Maddie asked for no help, because she was wearing one of her ‘peasant’ dresses (Maddie never called them peasant dresses, her maids called them that).

The three cleaned and dressed quickly, before walking to the smaller dining room. Maddie was surprised to see a familiar young lady sitting and eating already.

“Oh, good morning, Alice.” Maddie unconsciously smoothed her dress. She always did things like this when she was around Alfred’s courted woman, but didn’t really understand why. Maybe it was just because Alice looked so pretty all the time, and Maddie felt inferior.

Alice looked up gracefully. “Hello, princess. You are up early?” Her eyes flitted to the sisters behind Maddie and raised a delicate eyebrow slightly.

“Uh, yes. I mean, yes, I am up quite earlier than normal, for I am assisting my friends at the market.” Maddie started. “Oh! Alice, this is Felicia and Katrina, my friends. Felicia, Katrina, this is Alice, the woman my brother is courting.”

“And soon to be marrying.” Alice smiled slightly. Before Maddie could say anything, she lifted a hand. “No, we are not yet engaged, but soon. I do doubt Alfred would not make a big deal out of a proposal. He is known for theatrics.”

“Oh, I cannot wait for that. Alfred is lucky to have you.” Maddie curtsied and ushered her friends to enter and sit at the small table (it would only seat twenty people).

The sisters smiled uncertainly and curtsied before sitting.

“Um, Maddie, do we also have to call you Princess when we’re here?” Felicia whispered to hr friend.

Maddie gave a huff of quiet laughter and shook her head.

“So, you are going to be the future Queen of this land?” Katrina asked, rather bluntly.

“I do not care for being a ruler.” Alice waved a hand.

Soon servants came in and served the three friends some simple food, fruits and fresh bread and some smoked breakfast meat. The four ate in silence, none able to think of something to say.

Alice finished eating first, and stood gracefully.

“I apologise, Madeline, but I must get going. Alfred has left for some absurd reason this morning, and I must get back to my home.” She curtsied low for Maddie and nodded slightly at the sisters before leaving the room.

“That… Was an interesting woman.” Katrina remarks, trying to delicately eat a strawberry, but failing miserably.

“Um, Maddie, why didn’t we see her at the ball yesterday?” Felicia asked, ignoring Katrina’s comment.

“Hmm? She was there, I am pretty certain.” Maddie said, pushing her seat back and standing. “But anyway, I think we should hurry to get those three ready.”

“Who three?” Felicia stood as well, her sister already standing and walking to the door.

“My guards, Felicia. Kiku, Carlos and Ludwig.” Maddie said in a sing-song voice.

They walked to the front and just saw Ludwig with Kiku. Maddie called out to them, and they halted and bowed.

“Hello, Princess.” Ludwig said, not noticing the sisters. “You are up rather early.”

“Yes, because I am planning to help Felicia and Katrina here with opening their stall today. They had stayed the night here.” Maddie almost burst into a fit of giggles at how shocked Ludwig was when he noticed the brunette.

“Hey, you two, we were also hoping you would assist us with something important.” Standing behind her sister, Katrina pointed to her sister and Ludwig, who didn’t notice her.

Kiku nodded understandingly. “Yes. We would be able to help.”

It took a handful of minutes before they found Carlos and set off for the market. Kiku and Ludwig were in front, and Maddie could tell Kiku was telling him that he was going to have to do something to move the romance between him and Felicia now. Carlos was behind the girls, protecting them in case of ambush.

It was quiet when Kiku halted his horse and told the others to stop as well. He cocked his head to one side, as if to listen. Maddie felt nervous, thinking something could be happening.

Kiku leant over closer to Ludwig and whispered something to him, and the two slowly had their horses back toward the girls in the middle of the formation.

Without looking at the girls, Kiku stated in a low voice, “There’s some things out close by, and it sounds like the preparations for an ambush.”

“Ve~?!” Felicia tightened her grip on the reins. “What do we do? What do we do?”

“Calm down, Feli.” Her sister reached over and gently pried loose the reins from her iron grip. “We’ll be okay. We have three of the King’s men with us. And we know how to fight ourselves.”

“How many can you guess, Kiku?” Carlos asked, as he got closer to the group.

“At least four or so. I could be wrong.” Kiku looked uncertain. “There is too much noise.”

At that moment, there was a loud warlike cry, and the small group was soon surrounded by close to a dozen large brutish men. They seemed to have any chance of escape blocked. They had drawn short but sharp looking daggers and one even had a crossbow. Maddie’s guards would have a tough time protecting the three girls and make sure no one got harmed.

“Off yer horses!” One extra-large brutish man shouted at the six.

Maddie and the sisters got off first, huddling together nervously. The guards got off their horses as well, and were about to go to the girls when the larger brute shouted at them to not move.

“What-what do you want?” Maddie took a few breaths before she demanded. The look the man gave her nearly made her lose her voice in fright.

“Shut it.” He shouted.

Kiku and Carlos took a minute step to the man threateningly.

“Do not speak to her like that.” Kiku warned.

“Oh? Why, cos she’s the princess? So?” The brute’s friends laughed raucously. “Unless she has money to win her freedom, she has no power.”

Suddenly Maddie felt her feet move on their own accord, but looking down, she noticed her feet weren’t moving, but it was as if she was being dragged by some invisible force to one of the brutes. Maddie felt panic well up and tried to stop herself from leaving the safety of her friends, but one of the brutes already grabbed her.

“See? She has no power against us.” The man holding her laughed.

Maddie struggled against the man, but it was useless. She was worried for her friends and herself, but didn’t know what to do. These brutes seemed to be the rogue magic users who made it impossible for Maddie to fully embrace her own powers.

“Let go of me!” Maddie cried, unknowingly harnessing the wind around her and stirring it up.

Soon a powerful wind was roaring around all of them, confusing the brutes. Kiku had an idea of what was happening, and was trying to get to Maddie to assist her.

The brute holding Maddie finally lessened the grip, allowing her to escape and she found Kiku.

“You must use this wind to halt those men but let us escape.” Kiku advised quietly. “The others are close by. Hurry, my lady.”

Maddie did as Kiku advised, and was able to find the other four and they all escaped with their horses.

“We must return to the castle.” Ludwig said. “I’m sorry, ladies, but we must. It is too dangerous right now. We need more guards before we are to leave for the market again.”

No one argued and they returned to the castle. Maddie bid a quick farewell to the guards who went to see their captain, and she brought her friends with her to see her parents. She found her mother in the study, writing something.

“Mother!” Maddie cried, rushing over and gripping her mother’s shoulder.

“My dear? I thought you were going to the market.” Queen Amelia gave a quizzical look when she noticed the sisters. “What happened?”

“We were ambushed before we made it to the market.” Maddie rushed through her words, still frazzled from the ambush.

“What?” The Queen stood up, eyes widening. “An ambush?”

“Yes, Majesty.” Katrina spoke in a very polite tone. “We were maybe half an hour from the market place, when the guard Kiku seemed to have sensed something off. Before we knew it, Majesty, a dozen large brutish men surrounded us.”

“And it looked like one man was a magic user.” Felicia bowed low as she spoke. “The man was able to somewhat drag Lady Maddie over to him. It was frightening.”

“We were only able to escape with a sudden storm of wind.” Katrina continued.

“The guards thought it would be safer to return back here and wait until we had more guards.” Maddie said last. “So we returned as fast we could.”

Queen Amelia looked worried and gently hugged her daughter.

“At least you are all safe. I do not know what we would have done if something horrible had happened to you, my daughter.”

Suddenly the door on the opposite side of the study banged open and the women all turned to see a very disheveled looking Alfred enter the room with a few of his personal guards.

“Brother!” “Alfred!” Maddie and their mother cried together.

“We were ambushed by some large group.” Alfred took a few unsteady steps forward, his guards helping him to a seat. “A lot of my group were slain.”

“What has happened?” Queen Amelia demanded, worry written across her face.

“We do not know, your Majesty.” One of the guards, a very close friend of Alfred named Arthur, stated. “We were a few hours from anywhere, and suddenly we were all surrounded by what could have been a small army of rogues. I am guessing they are all magic users, they were able to keep themselves safe much easier than we were able to. Out of our party, there were over twenty guards. Less than a dozen of that group survived the attack.”

“How is this possible?” The Queen asked perplexed. “Both my children are ambushed on the same day and were only able to just escape.”

“Madeline was attacked?” Alfred and his guards all looked shocked. “Why would anyone in this realm want to harm Maddie? She is the most peaceful out of anyone in the royal family.”

“I do not think it has to do with personalities.” Katrina spoke quietly, uncertain if she should speak. “Maybe they are targeting the whole royal family?”

“But, sorella, how would they know where, uh, Princess Madeline and, um, Prince Alfred were going?” Felicia asked just as quietly.

“That is true.” Maddie thought aloud. “How did those rogues know when and where we were going?” She looked over at her brother, and saw he had the same expression as she.

“They are magic users! Rogues!” Arthur cried. “They could have a brute that can see the future or something!”

Maddie inwardly flinched at the harsh words towards magic users, but said nothing. Alfred looked over at his sister with a small hint of sympathy in his eyes.

“That may be true, but it still does not make sense.” Queen Amelia looked very worried.

She set her face in determination, announcing. “I will speak to my husband at once about this.”

With that she walked out of the study.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I kinda realized I haven’t been using much magic in this story, and this was the only way I thought I could. There are the magic users, who can use only one kind of magic, like wind, or mind, or flame. Then there are wizards and witches, who can use combinations or spirit. The reason all magic users are disliked is because of the wizards and witches. They are all normally evil.  
> Anyway, we see a bit of action.  
> I also might not be able to update every week, but I’ll sure as hell try. School’s under way, and some classes just take forever.  
> It should get more interesting soon!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	7. Cooped up

Maddie was not allowed to leave the castle, as could not Alfred.

As soon as their father heard that his children had been targeted, he forbade them from leaving the castle until he deemed it fine.

“But, father! What about my friends?” Maddie cried. “They cannot stay for so long, and I do not wish them to be ambushed again.”

King Matthew gave a contemplative look at the sisters. “I will have a few of my personal knights take them back to where they live.”

“Will we not be able to see, um, Princess Madeline? Until you say she is safe, Your Majesty?” Felicia asked in a small voice.

Queen Amelia gave a sympathetic smile to the girl. “I am sorry dear, but that might be the case. The king and I think it would be best, at least for now.”

Within the hour, Felicia and Katrina had left to return back home, and Maddie was alone in her chambers with her thoughts.

_How can I be trapped in my own castle?_ She thought, absentmindedly floating a good foot off her bed. _Who is attacking my family?_

Felicia

“How long do ya think she can last being stuck?” Katrina jarred her sister from her thoughts.

“Hm? Who?” Felicia asked brilliantly.

Katrina rolled her eyes and gave a huff. “Maddie, idiot. We’ve only known her for two years, and we know more about her than most. She hates being cooped up somewhere. Why do you think she started going to the markets?”

“Oh.” Felicia looked down at her hands, holding the reins of a tired mare. “I hope she doesn’t have to stay in the castle for long. Maybe it’ll be over in a few weeks.”

“That’s way too optimistic.” Her sister shook her head. “These are magic users who are after Maddie and her family. You may not remember, but when we were younger, a rogue group attacked the market our parents were at. They stayed for a year, and kept many of the shop keepers hostages until they died. You and I were there, with them as they were selling their wares when the rogues attacked. Mother thought they would stay for a week or so. You know we only escaped because I kept us hidden when they died.”

Felicia’s face fell. She hated being reminded about how her parents’ died. She still thought that not all magic users were bad.

“We are getting close to the market place.” The knight riding in the front announced. “You two are nearly home.”

Felicia let out a breath of relief. She could hear the normal hustle and bustle of the market, and started to relax.

The sisters and the knights finally reached the middle of the market, and as the girls got off their horses, the lead knight dismounted to offer a farewell.

“I am sorry you will not be able to see your friend for a while. I hope this tension will end swiftly before any more conflict arises.” He bowed slightly to the girls before remounting and the knights rode off back to the castle.

Felicia sighed before walking to their stall. Katrina had already left as soon as the knight remounted and was deciding whether to sell their wares today or wait until tomorrow.

“Sorella, what are we going to do today?” Felicia asked.

“I think…” Kat bit her lip before nodding. “We should sell what we can today. We have a few hours until the sun is gone.”

“Okay! I’ll get some of the crates!” Felicia put on a bright smile to try to convince herself that things will be fine.

She walked quickly to the back of the stall, which led to the back alley for most shop keepers’ wares.

Felicia was deciding what to bring to the front when she heard a voice behind her.

“Aren’t you friends with someone special?” It sounded feminine, but not a voice Felicia knew of.

Felicia turned around in surprise. Now standing in front of her were two people, a man and a woman.

“Um, ‘scuse me?” She asked.

“My apologies.” The man said, placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “My dear here was asking if you might be friends with the Lady Madeline. We are new here, and upon hearing this, she was insistent on meeting these normal girls who are very close with the Princess.”

Felicia tilted her head slightly, before nodding cautiously.

“I am friends with the Princess. Why would you want to know?” Felicia edged back to the flap where her sister was in the front.

“Well, we were told,” The man said, stepping closer to Felicia, “that when we found a friend of hers, we’d…”

Before he finished the sentence, the woman had snuck up to Felicia and wrapped her arms around her chest and mouth, stopping any sort of defence.

“Sleep, dearie.” The woman whispered into Felicia’s ear, and it felt like she hadn’t slept in weeks. Her legs gave out and the last thing Felicia saw was the man lifting her legs and a piece of paper falling on the floor by the crates.

Then sleep overtook her.

Chapter Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I know, this chapter is short. My muse for this story is running away, and I can’t keep up with it.  
> The next chapter will have less Maddie, because it’s just her being cooped up in the castle.  
> Who do you guys think are the two new characters? Are they OCs? Are they Nyo versions? Are they regular versions?  
> Stay tuned to find out!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	8. Revolution?

Katrina was starting to feel annoyed, as well as worried, when her sister hadn’t gotten the things after a few minutes. She was normally heard if she was talking to a neighbour, but Katrina heard nothing for a while. She couldn’t leave the front unless she packed up, but there was a crowd of people so she had no way to close up shop until they all left, which could take a while.

_Where is that stupid little sister?_ Katrina thought whenever she turned to check the curtains in the back, willing her sister to open them and help her sell their wares.

Finally, when the sun was setting lower and almost gone, the crowd disappeared. Katrina gave a big breath of relief, before hurrying to pack up and find out what happened to Felicia.

“You better not just be hiding from working, sorella.” Katrina pulled aside the curtain, looking around.

She saw no one, but saw a piece of paper on the ground close to the crates that did not look like something she or Felicia had. She bent down to pick it up, and looked it over.

Something was written on it, and Katrina could only barely read it in its fancy script.

We wish to see you soon. Every revolution needs the local spark to ignite it.

“Who the hell writes like this?” Katrina grumbled aloud, struggling with figuring out the letters, and what the letters meant put together. She was starting to feel happy about agreeing to have Maddie teach her and Felicia reading and writing.

“‘We wish to see you soon. Every rev’… Revoltion?” Katrina couldn’t understand the word, and skipped it. “‘needs the local spark to ig’… What the hell is this?”

Frustrated, Katrina ripped the paper in half. She looked around once more for her sister, before shaking her head and heading home alone.

_Feli knows how to take care of herself. I don’t need to worry._ Katrina tried to convince herself.

Felicia

“…sane?!” Felicia woke with a start, but thought last second not to open her eyes.

“What? You told us to do this.” The voice sounded familiar, but Felicia couldn’t place it.

“I said nothing of the sort! This bastard thought of it!” The loud voice that awoke Felicia nearly shouted, almost causing her to flinch and cry out in surprise. “I said don’t kidnap her friends!”

“No, you just said don’t kidnap _both_ her friends.” A snarky voice, that sounded familiar to Felicia again, but she still couldn’t place it.

“Ah, shaddup.” Felicia noticed the voice was male, and vaguely familiar. “But with her gone, who knows how her sister will react!”

“You worry too much, ‘specially when it comes to operations like this.” Another voice said. “Anyway, we should stop, I think she’s awake.”

Felicia stiffened slightly as she was raised from her position of laying down to sitting up. Her eyes flew open, and were assaulted by the light of several torches surrounding the room. She made out several dark silhouettes, but could not make out any details.

“Sorry for that.” The first loud voice said, from Felicia’s right. “But, ya see, we needed some way to prove something.”

“Prove what? I’m just a simple shopkeeper! A peasant! What can I do?” Felicia had a mountain of confused feelings, and they were all jumbled and made her even more confused.

“Ya don’t need to know just yet, dearie.” Another voice on Felicia’s left said, waving their arm dismissively. “Or at all for that matter. We just need ya for a bit of time. We won’t do anything to ya, don’t worry. Ya just can’t leave here for a while.”

“What about my sister?” Felicia looked around the room, but still couldn’t see specific shapes.

“Not to worry. We left a message for her of sorts to keep her calm for the next little while. Though she might be a bit forgetful while you are gone.” A female voice said close to the first man’s voice.

“Please. Don’t keep me here. I need to be with my sister. We both look after the stall!” Felicia pleaded.

“Sorry, dearie, we can’t. Ya just have to wait here until we can safely let ya go.” The voice on her left said flippantly, shrugging their shoulders.

“Why me? Of all the people at the market, why was I taken?” Felicia needed to know.

“Why, because you are very close friends with the Princess.” A pair of red eyes were able to be seen right in front of Felicia, startling her. “And friends are good bargaining chips in every revolution.”

Chapter Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: So, here we go! Getting more interesting! Just saying, since most people couldn’t read in medieval times, it would make sense that Katrina wouldn’t be able to read perfectly. Maddie had taught both sisters when they were first friends, and most of it was for simple words, numbers, and the like.  
> I’d also say that the room Felicia and her kidnappers are would be heavy with smoke. I mean, so many torches would make a lot of smoke, so that would explain why she wouldn’t be able to see much.  
> Updates should happen every week, hopefully over the weekends, but I was a bit busy this weekend, so here we go on Monday. Next chapter should hopefully be posted on Saturday or Sunday.  
> What will happen next? Stay tuned!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	9. Smoke Filled Air

_A week. One whole week._

That was how long Maddie had been stuck in the castle. She had already started getting antsy by day 3, but could not do anything about her situation. Every day she would ask her parents if she was allowed to leave, and every time they would say not just yet.

By the end of the week, Maddie had enough. She marched over to Alfred’s chambers, on the other side of the castle from where her own chambers were.

Knocking loudly, she waited a couple of seconds before barging in.

“Alfred, do you want to go out as much as I do?” She asked, looking around his room for him, finding him fighting against his poster bed with his sword.

Alfred stopped his swordplay to turn to his sister, smiling mischievously.

“I thought you’d never ask!” He exclaimed. “I have just the trick to get out.”

“Really? Oh, thank you!” Maddie ran to her brother and hugged him quickly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, quiet.” Alfred looked around his chambers and quickly scanned the hallway outside before closing the door again and beckoning Maddie close to the window.

“I’ve never done this plan before, but I want to try it. It includes you using your… Magic.” His voice dropped to a whisper as he finished speaking.

“What do I have to– ” Maddie started, but was interrupted by a young page boy throwing the door open.

“Sorry!” He panted, hands on knees, taking huge breaths. “I’ve been… Looking for… The Lady…”

Maddie straightened her posture as soon as the boy came in, and approached him kindly.

“Yes, why have you need to see me?” She asked, lightly putting her hand on the boy’s shoulder so he would look up.  
“My Lady… A peasant girl… Has rushed here… Saying her sister… Is missing.” The boy said slowly, getting his breath back. “Said… Name was Kat.”

Maddie pulled away from the page, shock and confusion filling her mind. She looked at the boy in bewilderment before glancing at Alfred with fear in her eyes.

“Where is she? Please, take me there.” She demanded, trying to will her voice to stay steady.

Katrina (an hour ago)

Katrina was fighting the urge to just push through all the other commoners to see the King and Queen, or hell, even Maddie or her brother.

She had been at the castle for a little over an hour already, but there were many people coming from all over the realm to seek an audience with the King.

Finally, Katrina was next to have an audience with the King.

“Please, let the next one in!” She heard a voice boom from the court.

A guard at the door nodded to her as he opened the door wide enough for her to walk through. She entered a little timidly, head down until she was close enough.

“And what do–Are you not my daughter’s friend?” Katrina looked up as the King asked, nodding slightly.

Gulping loudly, Katrina told the King, “Your Majesty, my sister, Lady Madeline’s other friend, has been missing for a long time, and I have been getting worried.”

“What do you mean; she has been missing for a long time?” King Matthew looked concerned.

“I mean, Highness, I have not seen her for almost a week. I do not know why I did not go to seek help before, but I only now realized how long it has been for my sorella to be missing.” Katrina bit her lip hard to quell the quiver in her voice. “Please, Sire, I am very worried. I have not seen her since we came back to the market following the Lady’s sentence to stay here.”

“Are you certain that the last time you saw her was then?” The King asked, furrowing his brows.

Katrina nodded quickly. The King was quiet for a long time, thinking, before calling a page to go and find his daughter.

Lady Madeline (now)

“Katrina!” Maddie ran as fast as she could to her friend, who was leaning against a wall in the room by the court.

The two hugged hard, Maddie because she dearly missed her friend, and Katrina because she was so relieved to see her.

“Maddie. I don’t know…” Katrina shuffled around a lot, something Maddie had never seen her do. “She’s been gone since we got back to the market. I-”

“Calm down, please.” Maddie soothed her, rubbing her shoulder. “Tell me everything that happened this week.”

“Well, when we got back, I had said we should try to sell some of our wares, and told Felicia to grab some extras from the back, and she never came back. When I was finally able to close up shop, maybe a few hours after that, it was getting dark, I went to the back, and couldn’t see a trace of her. There was a piece of paper close to our crates.” Katrina paused, a look of confusion passing over her face. “Everything gets a little foggy after that. I don’t remember much besides waking up this morning and not seeing Feli and panicking.”

“Hmm.” Maddie mulled over her friend’s retelling, looking at her. “You said you found a piece of paper? Where is it?”

“Uh, I don’t really know. I think I ripped it up. It didn’t make sense to me.” Katrina blinked and her confusion was gone. “It said something about revoltion and meeting me or something.”

“Revoltion?” Maddie had no idea what that word was, but thought of similar words. “Do you possibly mean revolution?”

“Maybe. But I really don’t know. We never learned those kinds of words, remember, Mad?” Katrina shook her head. “But that doesn’t matter. What does matter is my sorella is missing and has been for way too long! What can we do, Maddie?”

It was Maddie’s turn to shake her head. “I honestly do not know what we can do.”

Felicia

Stuck in one room filled with smoke for a week was horrible. Felicia started to cough heavily after the fourth day, and felt like she was blind after the sixth.

She walked carefully to the door she knew was close, and pounded weakly on it.

“Please! Let me go! Hasn’t it been long enough?” She called, not knowing if anyone could hear her.

There was no answer, so Felicia slid down the door, hugging her knees to her chest, dry sobs threatening to burst.

After who knew how long, Felicia dozed from her spot, waking suddenly when the door was being pushed open, moving Felicia to the side.

“Come on. We decided to let you get some air.” The female voice said.

This was the only one who would actually go into the room Felicia was trapped in. She was able to recognize her voice as the woman who had kidnapped her.

Felicia got up and followed the sound of the woman, noticing the difference of air as soon as she stepped out of the smoke-filled room. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes in content.

When she opened her eyes again, she was pleasantly surprised she was not blind. The hallway was bright with light drifting from the windows, but she still could not see the people. They were all wearing large cloaks with deep hoods, hiding their faces and their gender for the most part.

The woman who was escorting her took her arm and forced Felicia to start moving again. They stopped once they reached a small garden, closed off from the outside.

“You may spend an hour here, but we must watch you.” She said, removing her hood.

She was very tall for a woman, with long black hair and dark blue eyes. One hair seemed to stick out a bit more, similar to Prince Alfred, Felicia realized. The woman had a kind, yet strict face, and held herself like a lady.

“Why am I here? Hasn’t it been enough time?” Felicia asked the woman once again.

“We have told you all you need to know already. And we will let you leave when we decide.” She replied coolly.

“But when will you decide? My sister must be losing her mind!” Felicia pleaded.

“Enough. We will discontinue this conversation.” The woman demanded.

Felicia huffed softly. She looked around the small garden, happy to see all the colours she hasn’t seen for a week.

“Um, when I have to go back inside, can I be in a different room? Or at least a room where there is less smoke?” She asked hopefully.

The woman looked at Felicia quickly before looking away. “I will have to ask.”

And with that, she walked away, just as another cloaked person came forward.

The new person kept their hood up for most of the time Felicia was outside.

“Who are you people, anyway?” She waved her arm when the person started to say the standard ‘can’t tell names, prisoner, so shush’ “Not your names. I mean the group? What are you planning to do?”

“I cannot tell much.” The voice, male, said slowly, as if weighing his words. “We all just don’t want the Monarchy to continue to rule over everyone. We also want magic to be free again. We are all of the opinion to create a revolution for this purpose.”

“What does that even mean?” Felicia asked angrily, wishing she knew what that word meant.

“You don’t need to know.”

Felicia groaned, but before she could speak again, the woman came back, followed by two other cloaks.

“Good news.” She said in a monotone voice. “You are moving to a new room. This room will be smaller, but there is less smoke and light. Let us go to the new room.”

She barely bothered to check if Felicia was going to follow before she was already walking back. The three cloaks had Felicia follow.

Chapter Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I feel like I was making a cult. Just giant cloaks and strange plans. We also now know one new character! (Hint: It's a Nyo!)  
> I wanted to add more time in this story, and this was the only way I saw how. Literally nothing interesting happened for a week. But now, Maddie finds out Felicia is missing, Katrina is worried sick after not doing anything about it (cough*magiconthepaper*cough), and Felicia learning a bit more about the group she is trapped with.  
> So, what is going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	10. Get Ready

Alfred had an idea of what to do before anyone else.

Maddie saw her brother striding over to her with a look of pure determination she rarely saw anymore.

“Sister. I think I have an idea.” Maddie blinked. Alfred only ever called her sister when he was mad or when he needed to speak with her away from their parents.

She nodded and walked into the room next door, bringing Katrina with her.

“Mad?” Katrina looked confused, but Maddie just smiled quickly and tugged her along.

Once the three were in the room, Alfred turned to the girls.

“What we need to do is look for your friend ourselves. We can’t let anyone know we’re looking.” Alfred said, crossing his arms before uncrossing.

“That sounds easy in theory, but how can we do that?” Maddie asked, looking between her brother and friend.

Katrina’s face brightened slightly. “Maybe if we have help. Like that potato and a few others.”

“Po-?” Alfred looked bewildered, before Maddie hushed him.

“That is a great idea! With his help, we might find her fairly easily.” Maddie gave a small smile, before turning to Alfred. “Al, we need some guards to help us look for Felicia. Ludwig has to be part of the group. Know anyone else we should bring that we can trust?”

Alfred thought for a bit, after getting over his confusion, before answering. “Maybe Artie could help. I think I’ll be able to find some guards who’d be willing to help us. Meet by the empty kitchen room in, say, an hour! I’ll go get everyone!”

Alfred ran out of the room before the girls could react. They stared at the open door in mild confusion.

“Your brother is always hyper, I gather?” Katrina mused. “He reacts to things really quickly.”

Maddie nodded before tugging Katrina out of the room.

“Hurry, we must get ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: I am so sorry it's so short. I've been having a bit of writer's block... Can't think of how to continue this story to a part I want to get to. So... Yeah.  
> They are finally doing stuff! Who do you think will be in the rescue group?  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	11. Fruitless search

“My Lady, what are we planning?” Ludwig asked, helping Maddie onto a horse.

“We must find Felicia. Our parents still will not allow us to go out, so we must go in secret.” Maddie replied, gripping the reins slightly.

“Are you certain it is okay to do this? What if they find out?” Kiku asked, glancing at Alfred and Maddie.

Alfred was able to get Arthur, Ludwig, Kiku, and another friend and guard of Alfred’s named Toris to help them with looking for Felicia.

“It will be fine. We just need to hurry!” Maddie said, spurring her horse to move once everyone had mounted a steed.

They were able to get out relatively easy, and travelled as quickly and quietly as possible. None could speak when two of the travellers were steadily getting more stressed and strained with worry.

The group made it to the market with little trouble, letting Maddie and Alfred give sighs of relief. They had worried a bit during the journey if more rogues would find them.

“I’ll stay with my sister and her friend.” Alfred gathered everyone around him. “We need to go split up to see if we can find anything. In pairs would be best, but we have an odd number of people, so my group is three. If you find anything, one stays while the other tries to find my group or the other pair. We’ll meet back up here in two hours.”

The guards nodded, Kiku following Ludwig, while Arthur and Toris went the opposite way. Alfred turned to the girls, looking uncertain.

“I do not know this place as much as you. Maybe you two should lead?” He asked.

“Of course, brother.” Maddie replied, walking in a different direction from the other two pairs. “We can start here.”

The three spent the next two hours fruitlessly looking for anything that could help them find out where Felicia was. They decided to go back to the rendezvous to wait for the others and see if they had more success than they did.

“Ugh.” Katrina groaned, pulling her hair away from her face in anger. “Where the living hell is my sorella!”

“We’ll find her, Kat. Please, try not to worry.” Maddie laid a hand on her friend’s upper arm, squeezing it encouragingly.

Ludwig and Kiku arrived a few minutes after the trio arrived, shoulders slumped. Seeing the two guards coming back with that look, Katrina looked torn between anger and worry.

“Have you two found anything?” Alfred asked, stepping forward to speak to them.

Ludwig didn’t reply, but Kiku just shook his head.

“We don’t think we found anything.” He started.

“Wait.” Maddie stepped forward, eyebrows knitting together. “You ‘do not think’ you found anything?”

“We…” Kiku glanced at Ludwig. “Ludwig-san thought he saw Felicia-chan, but couldn’t seem to catch up to her. But I do not think it was her. She was too stiff backed.”

Maddie pressed her lips together in a flat line, unsure how to feel.

“Thank you for telling us, Kiku.” Alfred put in, seeing the other two guards rushing to the group.

“We finally found you!” Toris spoke quickly, looking between the two royals. “We might have found a hint.”

Arthur came forward, holding a cloth carefully.

“We went back to the girls’ stall, because there was something I wanted to see, and I found the paper the young lady here had found.” Arthur stated, holding up the cloth. “And what I found about this paper is that it has the smell of a potion or spell.”

Arthur was a very odd person to be a part of the royal guard, because he was a child of witch and magic user. He knew a lot about spells and potions, but apparently had no powers of his own.

“There was _magic_ on paper?” Katrina paled, stepping back as if it would catch again. “Whoever has my sister uses _magic?_ ”

“I believe so. And I might be able to trace the magical residue, but we must hurry. I do not have the equipment here with me, and there just might be enough for when we return, if we leave now.”

Maddie bit her lip, wincing as her friend sounded scared over magic. It was the only reason Maddie had never told Katrina nor Felicia about her wind powers. She was too frightened they would hate her or tell someone who would have her burned. She loved her friends, but feared her friends turning against her because of what she was born with.

“Alright, let us leave now. Quickly, everyone.” Alfred’s voice pierced through Maddie’s worried thought process, and the group got up and started back to the castle as fast as they could.

Chapter Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Well, I’m getting out of my writer’s block! Huzzah!  
> Sorry for the late update, but along with the writer’s block, there was school and other fandoms *coughhomestuckcough* getting new stuff that I was really into.  
> I’ll try to keep posting on weekends, but I don’t know, I just need to have the time to.  
> Anyway, here we go. The group is doing stuff! And look, Toris! I had been wondering who I could add that was friends with America, and Lithuania was the only one I hadn’t put in this yet. So yeah, here we go!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	12. Felicia!

The sun was setting very low when Maddie was told that Arthur was able to finally trace the magic.

“My Lady!” The young pageboy had called as she was leaving the dining hall with Katrina, who went with the group so it would be easier for all of them to leave if they were closer. “Sir Arthur has ordered me to call to you when he has, uh, finished?”

Maddie straightened and rushed to the boy, trying to contain her nerves. “Oh, really? Thank you for informing me.” She paused, calming a bit. “You are dismissed, I will see Sir Arthur, now.”

The page bowed slightly before leaving the girls. Maddie immediately turned to Katrina with a nervous smile.

“Feli.”

Felicia

Time was even harder to tell in the new room Felicia was in. It was cleaner and smoke-free, but pitch dark. She could barely see any outlines, and had walked into the few things that were in the cell with her.

Since she could not use her eyes, Felicia was trying to use her other senses to move around or find out where she was, but she was not getting anywhere with them.

Felicia found the cot after a bit of blind wandering, nearly falling on the cot when her foot caught on it. The thing felt old and she really didn’t want to lay her head on it, because there was an almost foul stench coming from it somewhere. She made sure the cot was near the wall so she could lean against the wall as she sat.

To keep herself busy, she started to hum a tune she and Katrina made when they were younger and their parents were still alive. They used to always sing it when they were helping around, and also when the rogues had taken the market hostage when she was young. She did, in fact, remember those horrible weeks, despite her sister thinking she was too young to remember.

_Lovely flowers_

_Falling leaves_

_Sun stay high_

_So we can weave._

“Sounds pretty.”

Felicia screamed, curling herself into a ball in defence. She had not noticed the footsteps, nor that she had started singing the words to the little song.

“Woah! Woah, there!” The voice said, and suddenly there was a torch burning. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Felicia blinked a few times, looking toward the light source, and seeing the outline of the cloak.

“Who are you?” She asked, none too happy with the person for scaring the wits out of her.

“Can’t say.” The cloak said, opening the cell and grabbing Felicia gently. “But today is your lucky day. You get to go back to your everyday life soon.”

“What?” Felicia stilled for a moment, surprised. After several days, she was finally able to leave. “Really?”

“Yes, but not just yet. We have to do something before you leave from here.”

_Well, that doesn’t sound ominous at all._ Felicia thought sarcastically, warily walking with the cloak. They walked a long time in silence, Felicia wouldn’t look above her hands, thinking what they might do to her.

They reached some stairs, and walked up until they reached the first door, and they were now in a room Felicia recognized very well, except it wasn’t as smoky as when she had previously been in the room. There were several cloaks sitting in a half moon in the room already.

“Now, we have brought you here to ask one simple question.” The cloak who was sitting in the middle of the crescent said as Felicia was brought to the middle of the room in front of the cloaks.

“Wh-what is the question?” Felicia asked nervously.

“What are your opinions on magic users? As a whole?” The middle cloak asked, and the whole room went dead silent, as if none of the others knew what the question was going to be.

Felicia had to think for a while on it, perplexed.

“I…” Her throat felt dry, and she couldn’t help but wonder why she was so nervous. She cleared her throat and began again. “I don’t like the rogues, because they seem to have no morals at all, but I do not think all magic users are bad.

“But…” Felicia knit her eyebrows together slowly. “Why would you ask me this sort of question?”

“Yeah, idiot, why’d you ask her _that_ sort of question just as we’re about to let her go?” The woman Felicia remembered asked from one end of the half moon.

“Because, she could help more.” Was the simple response the leader said, removing the hood from their head, showing their face.

Felicia’s eyes were as wide as Maddie’s dining plates in the castle, seeing who was under the cloak, seeing who the leader of the group that kidnapped her.

It was the Red Eyed Man.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Not the best chapter I’ve written, but it’ll do.  
> I made the little song up on the spot. It would be like a couplet I guess, if it was only 2 lines.  
> I didn’t know I was going to go in this direction, near the end, with Felicia. And ya’ll should have seen Gilbert coming, I mean, I did mention the eyes before.  
> Next chapter, reunion of the sisters, and hopefully the plot will finally pick up. All these chapters feel like fillers.  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	13. Found!

Felicia was helped onto her horse by the woman, whom she learned was named Annaliese, and looked back at her.

“Are you sure I should be doing this?” Felicia never had such a huge burden on her shoulders before, and it worried her, because she always would not be able to tell her sorella.

Anna huffed softly, looking up at her. “I don’t really know. Gil says this will work, and all I can do is follow his words.”

Felicia grimaced, wondering if she would be able to do what she has to.

“But, don’t worry, dear.” Anna smiled reassuringly. “What you have to do is easy. It will be fine.”

Anna reached for Felicia’s hand and squeezed gently, before backing away so Felicia can ride off with the escort to where she would see her friends again.

The two were silent for a few minutes before the escort broke the silence.

“I’m…” He said, looking at her quickly before looking forward again. “I’m sorry about what happened. Gil is a bit all-or-nothing sort of person.”

“So I can see.” Felicia was still a bit put off that the trio of vigilantes were going against the leaders of the realm, but knew they were truly looking out for the people.

“You know the plan when we get there, right?” He asked.

Felicia nodded. “Pretend you found me in the forest, I was lost, and so we were happening on going to the castle when we encounter them. I don’t remember anything that happened within the past week.”

“Good, now, we should hurry to the area. They could be leaving now.”

Madeline

“I found the trace.” Arthur said, looking tired. Maddie thought it was because he had no rest since they set out to find Felicia. “It took a bit of time, but I was finally able to find it, and we should be able to find the girl in a few hours if we set out now.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Katrina cried, halfway to the door. “Let’s go!”

“Wait, miss.” Ludwig said, grabbing Katrina’s arm before she reached the door. “We still need to think of a strategy in case your sister is still with whoever stole her.”

Katrina had a look of murder on her face, but she took a deep breath and stepped away from the door.

“So? Let’s think of a plan to save her!”

Katrina

They had been riding for an hour, and with each passing minute, Katrina’s anger and worry mounted.

“Are we close, you eyebrow idiot?” She called to the front of the group.

“We should be getting close, I think no more than a couple of hours.” The knight said over his shoulder.

Katrina grumbled angrily, wishing they could hurry up and find her sister.

“Wait! I hear someth-” The smaller guard on Katrina’s left called before they all heard the sound of a horse galloping.

The whole group moved closer together, the men around the two girls, much to Katrina’s annoyance. She didn’t need protection, but they didn’t seem to understand that.

She was about to hiss just that at them when she heard a voice that made her nearly fall off her horse.

“Sorella!”

Before anyone could process what they heard, Katrina and the potato had already ridden away from the group to the voice.

“Feli!” Katrina nearly sobbed as she saw her sister on a horse riding to them, before noticing she was riding with someone else.

The three horses stopped a fair distance away from each other, Katrina and Ludwig eyeing the fourth rider warily, before realizing who it was.

Katrina’s eyes widened as she recognized the man who was sitting behind her sister.

“You!” Maddie’s voice cried behind her.

Katrina didn’t look back, but got off her horse and took a few hesitant steps to the two on the horse in front of her.

Felicia nearly fell off her horse as she tried to lift her leg up and over the horse. When she finally slid off, she bolted to Katrina, and they hugged each other with enough force to crush ribs.

Katrina barely heard what anyone was saying, all she could do was not fall to the ground as she held her sister.

Her sister was back. She finally had her sister again.

Madeline

Maddie was more than surprised seeing the man who was sitting on the horse with Felicia.

“You!” She cried, trying to understand how he was there.

“Uh, hey. Glad we found you.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“How? What?” Maddie could barely form words, and was almost relieved when Alfred stepped forward.

“Who are you?” He asked, a bit of caution in his voice, looking at the sisters in between the two sides.

“Oh, sorry, sir.” The rider said, bowing even though he was on a horse. “My name is Antonio.”

“And how did you find the girl?” Arthur spoke up, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“Ah, I found her in the forest, a few hours from here that way.” Antonio pointed behind him. “Not sure what happened to her, but she looked pretty fine, and she asked if I could help her find her sister. We were heading to the castle since she thought Kat would be there.”

“Thank you for finding her.” Ludwig said after a moment of uncertain silence.

“Oh, it was no problem.” Antonio’s face scrunched up suddenly. “Wait, what do you mean, ‘finding her’? She was missing?”

“Yes.” Maddie said, noticing the men around her looking suspicious. “She had been missing for about a week, and we had no idea where she had been. Thank you for finding her, Antonio.”

“You are most welcome, Lady.” Antonio smiled.

“But, Antonio-san, why would you happen to be there?” Kiku asked from the back of the group. “The marketplace is very far from here.”

He chuckled a bit before answering. “Well, the three of us do not live at the marketplace. We live close to where I found Felicia. I was on my way to the market when I found her.”

Kiku nodded, seemingly satisfied by the answer. The other guards stopped looking at Antonio as suspiciously as before.

“Well, thank you for finding her.” Alfred said, looking uncertain. “You can go to the marketplace now. We’ll take care of her now.”

Maddie looked at her friends hugging, and felt the need to hug them too. She didn’t care as she heard Ludwig call her to stop as she slid down to the ground and ran to her friends, nearly bowling them over with the hug. They stayed like this for several minutes, and when they became aware of their surroundings, Katrina and Maddie looked surprised as they noticed Antonio was gone.

“C’mon, ladies.” Arthur called, walking towards them. “We should go soon. It is getting quite dark.”

“Um, yes. We should.” Maddie said, standing straight and grabbing the sisters’ hands and tugging them back to the horses and men.

They spent a few hours riding to the marketplace so Felicia and Katrina could sleep at their own house. Maddie saw Ludwig ask for a few minutes with Felicia, and tried not to beam as she saw Felicia’s face as they talked.

The men and Maddie soon left afterwards, riding back to the castle as quickly as they could. By the time they returned, the sun had already gone down, and they were lucky to have the moon out.

“You sure you didn’t want to stay with them, sister?” Alfred asked as he helped her off her horse.

“Yes, I am sure. I think they need their own time together.” Maddie replied, sliding off the horse and walking with her brother into the castle quietly. “And anyway, Mother and Father would worry if they found out I was gone from the castle overnight.”

“True.” Alfred chuckled quietly. “Now all we have to do is wait a bit before we might be allowed to go out again.”

“Yes.”

Chapter Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Well, I feel like I was just making them soooo Out Of Character… Ugh, but I needed them like that for this chapter.  
> Not much to say for this author’s notes, but I’m happy I’m able to keep up with this chapter per week.  
> See ya next chapter!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	14. Enough!

They hadn’t been allowed to leave for weeks. A little after Felicia was found, rumours and deaths began to rise, causing the King and Queen to fear for their children’s lives.

“Why can we not leave, mother?” Alfred almost leapt from his chair after their mother and father told them their decision. “I mean, I can understand Madeline staying, but I can look after myself. If-”

“No, Alfred.” Their father looked defeated. “The last time – and the whole reason we first kept you here in the castle – was because you were both attacked and were lucky to escape. Things are escalating way to such a degree that your mother and I both worry that the next time you will not be so lucky to escape practically unscathed.”

“But…!” Alfred started, but the look on his father’s face quieted his arguments.

“But, Father.” Maddie put in, the first words she’s said for the past few days. “What about the people? My friends? I want to make sure they are okay.”

“If things were not okay, daughter, we would have heard something by now.” Their father didn’t even look at Maddie, which was unusual with what he was saying.

Maddie and Alfred looked at each other, puzzled. Maddie saw her brother also had frustration hiding behind his eyes that only Maddie could detect.

“Father, you must let me leave soon. I am to be King soon, and to be King, I must see my people and stop what is going on.” Alfred straightened to his full height, trying to put on the air of someone older than his years.

“I said no, son. Do not ask again. We cannot risk either of our children getting hurt or killed because they wanted something as silly as going out where so many want you dead.” Their father looked straight at Alfred, standing as well to his full height, which was still a full head taller than his son.

Maddie could tell Alfred was getting more annoyed that he couldn’t do what he wanted to do. And when he got too angry, both sides would end up saying things they regret. She wished she knew what to say to stop the eminent fight, but could not.

“You cannot tell me what to do, Father! I have to see the people and stop this at once, and the only way is to-” Alfred’s voice rose as he spoke, worrying Maddie.

“Alfred, enough!” Their father was suddenly halfway to where his children were. “I can tell you what to do because I am your father as well as still the king. You are not allowed to bring this up again.”

Before Maddie knew it, she found herself off to one side, with her mother as they watched the two men verbally fight each other, their words getting harsher and harsher. Their mother had tried to intervene, but it was as if they could not hear her.

“Mother.” Maddie whispered, clutching her arm. “Something does not seem right. This is not normal. They never fight like this, or just ignore you.”

“Yes, I am noticing that as well. Your father never gets this angry over something Alfred says. But I cannot for the life of me understand what happened.” Her mother replied, looking between her son and husband.

“We both have to do something. I know we can do something if we team up against them and break up this fight. I am worried it might soon escalate to a duel.” Maddie said, watching Alfred’s hand begin nearing dangerously close to his sword hilt on his hip.

Maddie’s mother glanced at her daughter curiously, as if not seeing the body language until she checked carefully, her eyes widening slightly before her determined look covered her entire face.

“You take your brother, I will deal with Matthew.” With that, her mother started stalking toward Matthew, Maddie heading to her brother.

Even though the two did not look particularly strong, they managed to pull the men away from each other, even while they were struggling with a lot of might. Maddie’s mother kept her father in the room while she dragged Alfred to a smaller room off to the side.

“Maddie, what the hell was that for?” Alfred cried when Maddie let go of her brother, quickly closing the door and putting herself between Alfred and the door.

Maddie suddenly felt anxious, looking at her brother’s face, which was normally so kind and cheerful. His face was flushed red, and everything about him gave an aura of anger and lividness. His eyes scared her so much, she gasped in surprise; they were clouded with anger, blackening his eyes around the edge.

“Alfie, please stop.” Maddie meant to sound like her mother when she was being strict, but ended up sounding like a small child.

But it seemed to have done the trick on Alfred. His eyes cleared and he took a deep breath. His face cooled and he stood there for a bit before looking like he just woke up.

“What… Happened?” Alfred asked.

“What do you mean, ‘what happened’? Weren’t _you_ the one who caused the fight in the first place?” Maddie asked angrily.

“I was? A fight? Last thing I remember is eating when Mother and Father asked to speak to us.” Alfred looked genuinely confused by everything, holding his head as if it hurt.

Maddie narrowed her eyes slightly, unsure what to make of this. Before she could say anything, there was a rapping on the door behind her, and the voice of their mother called out for them both.

“I believe your father is calm now. Please, come out.” She called.

“Okay, mother!” Maddie let out a sigh of relief, before looking quickly at her brother before turning around to open the door.

She walked out of the room, but barely took more than a couple steps before she was hit in the back of the neck, causing her to black out.

Chapter Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I am soooooo sorry for not updating in a bit. School has been really busy and I never had enough time to write and/or put up the chapter. But I should be able to post more since I am now basically done school! Only a couple more days of classes, and then done for the rest of 2014! Huzzah!  
> And now, I… Don’t have anything to say about this chapter, besides writing it was very fun and interesting. I almost keep forgetting that I can use magic in the story.  
> On to the next chapter!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	15. Elemental

Felicia woke with a start, hearing a light rapping on the door to her and Katrina’s small home. She had been dreading this moment for weeks.

It meant she had to go with the plan.

She winced, thinking how much her sorella would think she’d gone mad, when she finds out what Felicia was going to do.

Felicia got up carefully, looking over at her older sorella sadly. Before she left the room, she leant over her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving. She left a message Katrina would find easily.

She opened the door, seeing a tall cloak holding another cloak for her.

“Are you ready?” Felicia was surprised to hear Anna’s voice come from the cloak, as she put on her own cloak.

“I…” Felicia wanted to back out, but steeled her resolve and nodded. “Yes, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Katrina

Katrina woke up as the sun hit her eyes, an unusual occurrence that hadn’t happened since she was young. Felicia usually woke her up with her early morning loudness before the sun had even rose, and they would normally spend the next half hour preparing for the day and then opening their stall. Even when Felicia had been gone and Katrina had been under the – she shivers as she remembers – magical spell, she had woken up at the same time as always.

Realizing what her thoughts were going, she bolted up and looked over to where Felicia normally slept, and saw it empty. The whole house was empty, besides Katrina.

Fear started to crawl over her, but she saw a piece of parchment with the unsteady hand of her sister. Katrina let go of the breath she was keeping, and _walked_ over to the note.

She read it slowly, to make sure she got all the words right.

**_SORELLA, SORRY._ **

**_I HAVE TO DO SOME THING, AND DO NOT KNOW WHEN I WILL BE BACK._ **

**_YOU WILL HATE ME SOON. BUT I HOPE YOU WILL UNDER STAND WHY I DID._ **

**_YOUR LITTLE SORELLA, FELI._ **

_What?_ Katrina could only think of this question. She decided to not go to the market today, and search for her sister.

She got dressed in one of her more comfortable dresses, and after finding some food, she left her house, looking for any hint as to where her idiot sorella had gotten off to, and why she said she would hate her.

Madeline

Groaning, Maddie rolled onto her side, rubbing the back of her neck, wondering why it hurt. She opened her eyes and was fairly surprised to see blackness. Maddie thought maybe she hadn’t opened her eyes and moved her hand from her neck to her eyes, and blinked in surprise as she felt a cloth over her eyes. She tried to remove it, but she could not figure out where the knot was, and could not lift it or pull it down.

After spending a few minutes trying to remove the cloth, Maddie decided to give up the attempt, and went about trying to find a wall. Afraid of what could happen if she tried to walk, she crawled over in one direction until she found a wall.

She sighed in relief. It sounded much louder than she thought it would be, and wondered where in the world she was or how. It took her a minute to remember everything that happened before she blacked out, and she sat up straight, realizing something bad must have happened to her family.

_I have to get this cloth off of me. I have to find Mother, Father, Al…_ Maddie started to worry for her family. _Oh, what happened? How did this happen?_

She decided to see if she could use her magic to take the cloth off. To make sure no one would see, she tucked her legs up to her chest and put her head in the little space between her chest and knees, wrapping her arms around her. She summoned all her concentration and blew a mini powerful wind up to the cloth, and was excited to feel it move off her eyes.

Maddie tilted her head slightly so she could see with one eye, and seeing no person, she lifted her head and ripped the cloth off her head and looked around.

She was in a room smaller than her dressing room, and no one in sight. It was a very plain room, with a couple doors and windows, though the windows were up high, much too high to see out of, and the doors looked to be made of metal.

Maddie picked herself up and walked around the room, trying to see out of some hole. This was not a place in the castle, nor anywhere she had ever been to.

After spending a handful of minutes in silence, Maddie felt restless, and walked over to one of the doors, looking all over it to see if she could do anything. She noticed the lock was on both sides, and though she could not see through it, she could try to unlock it.

Maddie thanked her younger self for thinking ahead and had taught herself how to pick locks with both her hair pins and her powers. She realized she had none of her hair pins, so she concentrated and waved her hand over the door and heard the click of the door unlocking. Sighing in relief, Maddie carefully opened the door, peeking through when a crack appeared to see if there was anything ahead of her. She gave a quiet gasp of surprise as she saw the back of what must be a guard.

She quickly closed the door as quietly as she could, and took several steps back from the door.

_Clap Clap Clap_

Maddie jumped and gave a surprised yell, spinning around to the direction of the noise.

In front of her now was what looked like a black blob, but as Maddie stared at it longer, she noticed it was a long robe with a large hood.

The person in the hood gave a bark of a laugh, and Maddie stood stock still.

“When I felt my magic cloth fade from you, I thought someone I knew was speaking to you. Never thought you would be able to do it alone.” The voice was male, and unfamiliar to Maddie. “But, it would be possible if you were…”

Maddie’s eyes widened. _He might know. No._

“Ah, so I’m right.” He laughed again, and took a step closer to Maddie, making her take several steps back, until she was against the wall.

“Who would have thought? Oh, I know he will love to hear this.” The man under the hood seemed to muse aloud. Then he realized Maddie could hear him, and came up to her, grabbing her not too harshly by the arm. “Come on, let’s go see him. He’ll love to know more about you.”

Maddie froze, but her feet seemed to be moving by themselves. She and the man under the hood left the room Maddie had been in, and started walking through several rooms, passing doors similar to the doors Maddie had in her room. She distantly thought if any of her family was behind any of those doors.

The two kept walking until the mad under the hood stopped suddenly at a different coloured door. By then, Maddie’s mind finally caught up to her body and she wasn’t as frozen as before. The man knocked on the door before opening the door, pushing Maddie slightly to walk ahead of him.

Maddie stumbled, catching herself before looking around, seeing this was only a hallway. The man pushed her gently again to make her move. Maddie had half a mind to try to attack him with her powers, but the other half wanted to act as if she couldn’t.

They reached the end of the hall, where another door was, and the man reached around Maddie to open the door, before making her walk ahead of him again.

The room they entered was about as big as the castle’s smallest dining room. There were several sections, and a few people roamed from one section to another, discussing various things Maddie could not either understand or hear. But the man didn’t let Maddie to make sense of anything, and pushed her to the end of the room, where it seemed to have the more important discussions were happening, though as the people started to notice Maddie being pushed towards them, they stopped talking.

There were a couple people sitting down that seemed to be in charge, though it was uncertain as they all wore the same robes with their hoods up. Maddie tried to see through the dark shadows of the hoods to find any facial features that would tell her who they were, but it was futile.

“Why did you bring her here?” A voice came from one of the hoods, distinctly female, but not a voice Maddie knew.

“’Cause she has a little secret that I just found out about and thought he’d like to know.” The man behind Maddie said, almost haughtily.

“And what secret would that be?” Another voice – and it rang a bell in Maddie’s head that she knew this person, though she couldn’t tell who it was or where she had heard it – asked, crossing their arms.

“She’s a magic user.”

Everyone that was within hearing distance stopped and looked over at the young princess with varying expressions and reactions, though Maddie did not notice any of them, looking at nothing.

“Oh. Really?” Another familiar voice said, next to the other voice. This voice made Maddie snap back into focus and look at the direction of the voice. “That’s really… Interesting. What kind?”

“Not sure, but she was able to remove my blinding cloth and unlock one of the doors.” The man behind her answered as if she wasn’t even there.

“Hmm. So, Lady.” The familiar voice – a man’s voice – directed his question to Maddie. “Anything to say?”

Maddie bit her lip, avoiding all gazes and looking at the table in front of her.

“Alright. Anna?” The man said to the woman Maddie first heard.

The woman under the hood seemed to nod, and stood up to walk over to Maddie.

“Dear, tell us what power you have.” She almost ordered her.

Maddie answered before she could reject answering. “Wind.” She clapped her hands over her mouth, thankful she didn’t say it too loudly.

“What was that?” The familiar man asked, leaning forward.

“I believe she said, um, wind.” The woman seemed confused.

That sparked murmuring all around the people who were listening to the conversation, which surprised Maddie a bit.

“Elemental magic user? An elemental? There are such magic users?” Were some words Maddie was able to catch from the murmuring.

_A what?_

“Well, I’ll be damned.” The familiar man started to laugh. It was so strange and familiar but Maddie could not remember who it was, which was bothering her. Why couldn’t she remember who this was?

“You amaze me still, my lady, even after the dance, you still amaze me.” He said through chuckles, and as he spoke his hood slipped a bit back, not enough to fully show his head, but just enough for Maddie to see his eyes.

His red eyes.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Sorry for taking a bit to upload this. Kinda forgot to write cuz, well, got wisdom teeth taken out and spent the time recovering and reading. But here we go!  
> I kinda repeated the ending of another chapter, so not so dun dun DUN! But I wanted to end it like this. Also, have to cross out my explanation about magic, because it is hard to think of different types of magic, so people can have the same type of magic if they are magic users, but it is still really only one type of magic, while witches and warlocks can combine.  
> Chapters should be coming in more constantly for the next couple months until school starts again. So, see ya next chapter!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	16. Prisoner

Felicia was shaking slightly as she stood to one side of the group talking to Maddie. At first she was shaking because she didn’t want Maddie to find out she was helping the people who took over – or that she was the one who helped knock her family out – but now she was shaking because she learned her friend was a _magic user_.

Felicia was more tolerant of magic than her sister, but to find out someone she thought she knew so well was hiding this big a secret, it was hurtful to know that they hadn’t been as good friends as she thought.

Glancing at Gilbert, she noticed his hood slipped a bit and his eyes were more prominent. She heard Maddie gasp and looking at her, she was relieved to know it was only because of him. Maddie did not know Felicia was right there, and she hoped she didn’t find out.

“You!” Maddie gasped, her eyes wide.

“Hmm?” Gilbert seemed to look confused, before one sitting right next to him sighed and tugged his hood back down. “Oh, well. Guess you know now. Why’d you do that, anyway?” He asked the one who pulled his hood over his head.

“Because you’re an idiot.” Came the simple response. It sounded like one of the friends of Gilbert's, but Felicia couldn’t tell which.

“Why? You… What?” Maddie looked so conflicted, and it took every fiber in Felicia’s body not to comfort her like she would normally do when she saw a close person of hers conflicted about anything.

“Sorry, love, won’t say a word until you explain more about your elemental powers.” Gilbert pulled his hood back, seeing no point to wear it when Maddie knew it was him. He smirked and leant back in his chair.

Maddie remained silent.

“Ah, silent again, huh?” Gilbert moved forward, and Felicia could tell he was looking at Maddie intently. “Well, until you wish to explain, I guess we’ll have to stick with our original plan of solitary confinement. Anna and Dan will show you your new room.” He nodded to the two standing right by Maddie, who took one arm each and led her away.

Once they were out of sight, Gilbert turned to Felicia.

“Did you know anything about this?” He asked simply.

She shook her head. “She… Never said anything about it. Though I can understand why…” Felicia muttered under her breath. “Kat would have freaked and told a guard and she’d be dead.”

_Oh… Katrina._ Felicia worried about her sorella. She also wondered if Kat hadn’t been so against magic users, Maddie would have told them.

“Hmm. Well, we should be able to find out more soon. You said she was a good person, so if we leave her alone, she’ll do something.” Another person commented.

Maddie

Maddie paced her new prison. It was smaller than the one she was in originally and had only one door and a couple windows. The windows were barbed and the door didn’t have the two-way lock the other room had, so Maddie could not find any way to escape.

_How did I not even hear that person come in, anyway?_ Maddie thought as she paced. _Was it because of the doors? Does he have magic as well? I do not get it._

Tired, Maddie sat on the small cot that was placed along the edge of the room, the farthest point from the door.

_How could I have been caught using my magic?_ Maddie was mad with herself for being caught. She always thought she was careful when she used her powers. _How could I have been so_ stupid?

A day past slowly without Maddie uttering a word. She was given some food twice, once at sun up and the other time at sun down. She had silently accepted the food and water and ate slowly. She was content to know she wasn’t going to be hurt, but she still had no idea what was going on or why she and her family were kidnapped.

This went on for a couple more days before Maddie started to break. Every day the woman, Anna, in the cloak come by and asked her if she would like to explain, and each day Maddie would shake her head in negative.

But finally Maddie nodded.

“I will.”

* * *

 

Maddie stood in front of the Red eyed Man and a few other people in hoods. She hung her head slightly, knowing she was surrendering by telling them her most well-kept secret.

“Please, Princess, tell us.” Gilbert prompted.

Maddie took a breath. “I… I have had… The power to control wind and air since I was born.”

“Really? And how have you never been caught before?” He asked, leaning forward.

“At a young age, Al found out and told me I should not be seen using my powers. He explained the risks and told me to be careful from now on. I would practice when no one was around.” Maddie realized once she started being truthful about such a big part of her, she just couldn’t stop.

“How many people know about this, besides your brother? Do the old King and Queen know?” A young voice came from one of the hoods.

“Well, not many. No, Mother and Father do not know. Besides Alfred, the only other person to know about my secret is a friend of mine.” Maddie answered, looking down.

“Who?” Asked a small voice.

“One of my more trusted guards. In his homeland, they were much more accepting of people who had magic, and I knew I could trust him as he grew up learning those practices instead of this realm’s practices.”

“And who is this guard?” Gilbert asked Maddie.

“A young man named Kiku.” Maddie answered honestly.

“No one else knew? Not even those two you seemed to be rather close to?” A man asked. Maddie felt like this voice was familiar and guessed he was one of the other two she had met with Gilbert.

Maddie shook her head, looking down at her feet. “I-I wanted to tell them. But… I feared they would tell everyone and I would have had to run or be killed.” It was the one thing Maddie regretted; her fear of her close friends’ reactions being negative.

“You have so little faith in your friends?” Another man asked.

Maddie’s head snapped up, eyes wide. “Never! I had complete faith in my friends.” She lowered her eyes a bit. “But it was because they seemed to despise all magic users that I could not tell them.”

A person, shorter than most of the others, seemed to unconsciously take a step towards Maddie, causing the girl to warily step away. The person stopped and moved back to their original spot.

“What if I told you you were half wrong in your assumption about those girls?” Gilbert smirked at the look Maddie gave him.

“What could you possibly mean by that?” She asked, face scrunched together.

“Ah, nothing, nothing.” He waved his hand. “Now, my lady, we will decide what to do with you, so you will stay in your room for a while longer. We will call for you.”

Maddie was led back to her prison, her thoughts elsewhere.

Chapter Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. Took a while to figure out how to end this chapter…  
> I don’t know what’s going on with this story, but my muse is leaving me. I’m trying to keep it, but it’s evading me.  
> Anyway, I’ll see ya next chapter!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	17. Omashi

Kiku woke up in the middle of the night hearing movement he doesn’t normally hear at that time of night.

He didn’t open his eyes or sit up, but continued to breathe evenly, as if he was still asleep. He used his other senses to tell what was happening. He heard footsteps approaching his section of the barracks, and it sounded like it was about three or four people. The steps sounded heavy, so he assumed they were all men, and they all walked with some kind of purpose, as the footsteps didn’t falter until they were at Kiku’s bed.

“Sir. Kiku, wake up.”

Kiku opened his eyes slowly, confused, though he didn’t show it. _How did these people know my name?_

He saw exactly what he had sensed; three men standing around his bed, looking at him, though it was too dark to tell the expression.

“Hai. What?” Kiku slowly sat up, looking at the men in front of him.

He had never seen them, but what with the royal family being usurped, there were many new people in the barracks now. Many of the guards who were loyal to the royal family left the castle, but Kiku stayed, somehow knowing he would find a way to the Princess and her family.

“Come with us. There is someone who wishes to see you.” Said one man.

“Who, if I may ask?” Kiku slid his feet over the small cot he slept on. He rose and followed the men, keeping up his senses for anything.

“You will see.” The same man said vaguely.

The three unknown men and Kiku walked in professional silence. Kiku wondered who they were and who was the person who asked for him. He hoped it was possibly the Princess, but knew that wouldn’t make sense because she and her family were prisoners.

The four reached the doors to where King Matthew used to hold audience with the people, but it was now used as the room the usurpers held meetings for various things Kiku didn’t know about. The three men ahead of Kiku opened the doors and ushered him in.

As Kiku entered, he noticed the most of the torches were out besides a few at the other end of the room. He heard a call from where the torches were.

“This is the one, yeah?” Called the voice.

The same man who had been answering Kiku called out an affirmation, before he and the other two closed the door on Kiku, leaving him in the semi-dark of the large room.

“Come, Sir Kiku. We just would like to ask you some things about the Princess.” The voice beckoned, and Kiku approached carefully, listening for any trap.

He heard the breathing of maybe four or five people by where the torches were lit, and was able to see them from where he was. As he approached, Kiku saw three of them were male, and two were female, and they had their hoods down. He all but stopped moving when he noticed one of the men’s hair colour. It was the same one that had said he was a vigilante before everything had happened. He kept a guarded look as he reached the torchlight.

“Ah, it’s good to see you again, Sir Kiku.” The white haired man – Gilbert, if he remembered correctly – spread his arms wide in greeting, motioning him to sit across from him.

Kiku nodded and sat, watching the others. The other two men on either side of Gilbert were unknown to Kiku, and seemed disinterested in the small guard. The two women on Kiku’s right watched him with curiosity. Or at least, the dark haired woman did, the other Kiku didn’t know because she had put up her hood hastily as he got to the light.

The girl with her up had the frame of someone familiar to Kiku, though he didn’t know who, and kept her in his peripheral vision.

“Now, I’m sorry to have had you woken up in the middle of the night, but now was the only time we could have enough time to talk with you. Hope you don’t mind.” Gilbert said with a smirk.

“It is alright.” Kiku said formally. “What did you need to talk with me about?”

“We were wondering if you would mind telling us about Lady Madeline and her powers.” The man on Gilbert’s left said lazily.

Kiku restrained from jumping in surprise. He blinked a couple times before responding, “Her powers?”

“Yes, we found out that the young Lady has some magic powers, and she told us you were the only other to know besides the Prince.” Said the dark haired woman, her tone almost aristocratic. “She told us as much the day before, and he wants to make certain it was true.”

“Why would my Lady tell you anything about something like that?” Kiku asked.

“Well, my cousin had found his magic gone from her, and found her unbound and able to open one of her cell doors with no help at all.” The woman remarked. “He brought her to him” She nodded to Gilbert “and told him about it. Took a few days before she agreed to tell him anything. My cousin seemed to have forced her hand by that slip up she did.”

Kiku kept a calm face, but wondered how the Lady was, knowing so many people knew her secret now. He hoped she was okay, and wished to see her again.

“She also said she only told you because of your homeland.” Gilbert stated, looking like he was going to question.

“My homeland was more welcoming to magic and harmony than this realm.” Kiku mentally saw his childhood house, the pretty pink petals from the cherry blossom trees falling through the windows of his room. He always had that image when he spoke about his homeland.

“Where is this place? Why would you leave such a place to come here?” The man on Gilbert’s right asked incredulously.

Kiku looked down with an image of a frown. “It is no more. Attacks and natural disasters choked it and most of the population was decimated. A few families, mine included, were able to escape before the land itself sank into the waters that surrounded it.”

The hooded girl shifted slightly, as if uncomfortable, as the woman next to her frowned.

“That’s awful. How could a land just sink like that?” She asked, eyes burning into the side of Kiku’s head with curiosity.

“My homeland was a small island nation, just to the southeast of this realm. The water rose higher than the land and sank it, though I am not completely certain. I was a young child when it sank.” Kiku answered.

“Your homeland sounds really interesting, sir Kiku.” Gilbert offered. “How was it able to keep harmony between the magic users and the non-magical?”

Kiku explained the laws and the way of life of his old homeland, Omashi, the corners of his lips twitching as he spoke. His mother and father would tell him and his siblings about their old home and how it used to be. He was taught to respect the creatures of magic, including the magic users, and had all the laws and rules ingrained in his head at the same time as learning this realm’s laws and rules.

His audience was quiet, except for the occasional question of clarification, enraptured.

When he finished speaking, he noticed the room was getting lighter as the small windows up high caught the sunlight and brought it inside.

“Thank you for telling us about Omashi, Kiku.” Gilbert smiled widely. “It would be great if we can somehow get those same laws and everything to work here. That way, magic users wouldn’t have to hide, like the young Lady.”

“Yes, it would, but the fear of magic runs too deep, Gil.” The woman scorned him. “It would take eons before they even started to look at magic users in a positive light.”

“Maybe…” Gilbert’s eyes lit up with an emotion Kiku could not identify before being hidden. “But maybe we can speed up the process.” He grinned almost wickedly.

Chapter Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I meant to write this and put it up for Christmas, but with the other stories, I didn’t have enough time, so this is a good last chapter before the New Year begins.  
> I really don’t know how long this story is going to go on, but I’d say it’s close to the end? Don’t know how many more chapters, but it is getting close to the end.  
> It was fun writing with Kiku as the pov, because I’ve never tried writing as him before. I think he’d have a lot of inner dialogue, but mostly composed on the outside, the opposite of me, really.  
> See ya next year with another chapter!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	18. Heirloom

Maddie looked up from her cot at the noise of the cell doors opening, expecting it to be food. She sprang up seeing such a familiar and kind face enter the room.

“Kiku!” She cried, embracing her guard.

Kiku had a small smile when she released him, and she knew he was beyond happy to see her as well. Maddie smiled brightly at him before reality came back.

“Wait, Kiku. Why are you here?” She asked, taking a small step back to fully see him.

The guard looked uncomfortable, but she couldn’t tell if it was because of her hugging him or the question.

“I was… asked to see the mastermind. The red eyed man, Gilbert. He said you told them about your…” He glanced behind him as if someone was there, before turning back and lowering his voice slightly. “about your powers.”

Maddie lowered her eyes. She had promised Kiku, as well as her brother, she wouldn’t tell anyone about her wind magic. She had just broken that promise when that man had figured out her powers.

“Do not look sad, my Lady.” Kiku rushed, putting a hand on Maddie’s shoulder uncertainly. “I understand that under the circumstances you were unable to keep the promise. It is not your fault, my Lady.”

“I am no longer a Lady, Kiku.” Maddie changed the topic, not wanting to any cheering words Kiku could give. “Please, just call me Maddie.”

“But…” Kiku looked like he wanted to say something, but closed his mouth and nodded. “As you wish. Maddie. I still must explain myself to you. You asked.”

Maddie nodded, a small smile appearing again. “What does me telling them my secret have to do with you?”

“They told me you had told them I was the only one who knew about your powers, and asked about Omashi. The laws and rules my people used to live by, which are very different from the laws of Lisim.”

“Really? Do they want to make this realm similar to your homeland?” Maddie doubted it was possible to achieve such a feat. She had had illusions of one day Lisim having laws like what Kiku told her, but knew they were just that, illusions.

“I believe so. Though I do not know how. They allowed me to visit you and had me leave before they continued talking.” Kiku stated.

“Well, it is wonderful to see you again. I have missed my friends and family dearly. Since being captured, I have been doing nothing. But when they found out about my magic, I have been practicing more to just pass the time.” Maddie smiled as she created a small breeze to pass the two of them without even twitching a wrist.

“You have not even seen your family?”

Maddie shook her head sadly. “I have asked, and they always tell me I am not allowed to see my family. They will not tell me where Katrina or Felicia are, and even I thought it would be impossible to see you or the other guards I could consider being my friends.” She paused, looking at Kiku. “Please, do you have any news on my friends?”

“Not much, I’m sorry, my… Maddie. Most of the other guards who were fiercely loyal to you and your family had left when they took over the castle. Ludwig and Carlos included. I stayed, somehow knowing I would be able to see you or the others. I am not certain how, but my premonition was correct.” Kiku looked at Maddie fondly.

Maddie smiled warmly at her friend.

Katrina

Everything was going to hell.

Katrina had not been able to find her sister since the day she left, and by the time she had gotten back to their home, rumours were flying about a coup d’etat, which was ridiculous. Who would want to overthrow the King and Queen? They were wonderful rulers and had kind and fair children.

Katrina slept fitfully that night, waking up to utter chaos.

She heard shouting and screaming, and couldn’t understand a single thing. Being the stubborn girl she was, she dressed quickly and headed out to see what was going on.

She felt like she was having a nightmare. She felt like she was back at the marketplace when she was a child, watching her mother and father slowly wither from not being able to eat when the rogues had taken the entire market hostage.

Her neighbours, her regulars, her fellow shop keepers were all running, being chased by savage looking men. The savage men would twist their arms in different ways and Katrina saw the people they were chasing just collapse, as if suddenly falling asleep. She knew instantly these were rogues and felt like she was a child again, frightened and wishing her family was here.

“Check if there’s any more of ‘em, men!” She heard a burly man shriek.

Quickly, Katrina ducked back into her home, fleeing to the safe spot she and Feli had designated when they got the place. It was the safest spot because it could easily fit two small people, hidden, and had another exit close at hand.

While she crouched, shaking slightly, she thought angrily about how there no guards were protecting the people.

_What happened?_ _What could have possibly happened that all the guards are gone?_ She thought furiously, before remembering the rumours she had heard the day before about the royal family.

“Fuck!” She exclaimed without realizing, before clapping a hand over her mouth in fright as she heard her front door slam open.

She hunkered down lower, carefully moving closer to the other exit. She barely breathed as she heard heavy footfalls in the main room of the home. The footsteps got closer and Katrina tensed, uncertain if she would fight or flee.

After a few moments, Katrina almost gave a sigh of relief as the footsteps faded away, and heard them leave the home. She relaxed before heading for the secret exit, which was a trapdoor close to the back of the place, and led to the cellar where Katrina and Feli would leave their wares when they weren’t working or any valuable object the two had from their family. There was a small candle close to the entrance, with a flint and stone. It took Katrina a couple tries to light the candle, and looked around when the candle was lit. The cellar was small, containing most of the wares the girls’ sold at the market, and looked around until she found something from her family hidden away.

She crossed the room, heading for the glint of metal. Her family had always been poor, but her mother used to tell stories to Katrina before Feli was born about an ancestor who was a strong warrior, a knight even. He had the most unique fighting style, though, her mother would always tell her, before taking out the heirloom. He would fight with a short sword, only longer than a dagger by a few inches.

The sword was dusty, and would have rust if Katrina had not been cleaning it for years since her parents died. It had a silver blade, with a sharp point and sides, perfect for slicing and stabbing. It was one of two heirlooms she and her sister had of their family.

Next to the short sword was the second heirloom, a small golden locket Katrina’s father said was passed from the mothers to daughters on his side, but because he was the only child his parents could birth, he was given it to be passed on to his daughters. The locket was polished just as much as the sword, though Katrina never touched the thing. She picked it up carefully, before undoing the clip and putting it around her neck. She didn’t know what she was doing, but she was not leaving her families heirlooms for rogues to pillage.

She made her way to another side of the cellar, opposite of where the stairs to the home was. There was another exit there, which led up to behind the home, in the back alley.

Katrina got out slowly and cautiously, looking around every few seconds to make certain she wouldn’t be seen. She had to get away from here, but had no idea where she would go.

_Maddie._ Katrina thought suddenly as she reached the forest that grew just a few yards away from the town she had lived in since her parents died.

With a place in mind, Katrina set off quickly in the direction of the castle hoping she could find a safe place.

Chapter Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Well, here ya go! I was feeling really creative today, so I wanted to write this, and I’m pretty happy with the result.  
> I had almost forgotten about Katrina. I also wanted to go into heirlooms and family history with families. So far we know about Katrina/Felicia, Kiku, and kinda about Maddie and her family. With Maddie and the royal family, they have been rulers for generations, and all have been relatively kind. Though, it is because of Maddie’s ancestors that magic is forbidden and called evil. I’m still planning on maybe trying to show other histories.  
> Things are coming together, and soon this story will end.  
> Some of you might be wondering how most of these ships actually get together in the end, myself one of you. It will happen, and I don’t even know how. Should be fun, though, yea?  
> See ya next chapter!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	19. Attempted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has attempted sexual assault. Though it isn't graphic in any way/shape/form.

Being on foot, getting to the castle would take a full day or two to get there, so Katrina knew to conserve her energy in case she ran into any rogues.

She had been walking for about three hours and has narrowly avoided about ten rogues during this time. But she still felt like someone was watching her as she walked quickly through the forest. She kept looking over her shoulders to see not a thing except trees, birds, and the occasional deer.

It was nearing dusk and the sun was dropping quickly when Katrina finally stopped. She looked around and found a nice tree she could climb to stay away from rogues as she rested. She heard a stream nearby, and before the sun had gone, she had gotten a bit to drink and had climbed the tree to a high perch that would be unnoticed by the ground.

She remembered Maddie’s guards telling her and Felicia these tips on staying unnoticed if they felt they were in danger. Katrina was happy she actually decided to listen to those guards for that lesson as she carefully balanced on the large branch.

She slept fitfully, waking up every few hours to make sure she was safe and not tipping. Once she woke and saw firelight as several rogues roamed under her tree, but not noticing her. She was only able to sleep again when she couldn’t hear or see them.

Finally, the sky became gray as the sun started to rise, and Katrina had to carefully climb down. She went to the stream and drank some more before walking again towards the castle.

Just as she was seeing the outline of the castle, she heard twigs snapping around her. She crouched and hid in between a bush and tree, just as she heard footsteps approach from the sides.

“Ya sure ya saw a smock, bastard?” A male voice growled.

“Course I know I did.” Another voice snapped back. “She was walking clear as day. Brown hair and tall, would make a good catch.”

Katrina clutched her short sword by the hilt tightly as she heard the two men walk forward.

“Yah, she would, if we can catch the bitch.” The first man said. “We dun have ‘nough smocks for ta men. We dun get ‘nough, some mi’ have ta share their smocks.”

The two men laughed loudly, and Katrina felt her face heat up in rage. She wanted to burst up and hack these barbarians to bits but she just didn’t have the courage. These bastards were looking for women to pleasure themselves and she had almost been caught by them.

“Where’d da bitch go?” The first man demanded.

“I can’t tell, bastard. She was around here and when I passed a tree, the smock up and disappeared.” The second man retorted, and Katrina could hear branches snapping. “She might be hiding, she couldn’t have gotten farther ahead. We woulda heard her.”

“Then star’ lookin’, bastard!” More branches snapping from around Katrina’s hiding place.

Katrina looked around herself and tried to determine where the men were. She could hear them really close to her, as the branches snapping got closer to her.

_Get away from here, bastards don’t you dare come any closer fuck I’m so going to get caught fuck fuck fuck._ Katrina couldn’t think straight as she heard the snapping stop just before her hiding spot.

Before she could react, a hand appeared behind her and took hold of her hair, causing her to scream in surprise, pain and shock. She was forced to stand up, her hands holding her hair to try to get away. The hand clutched her hair harder, and Katrina whined.

“Found the bitch.” The man holding her sneered, and Katrina saw the men.

One man had scars covering his entire face, disfiguring him beyond belief. He had matted black hair and black eyes. When he smiled cruelly, Katrina saw rotten and yellow teeth behind his lips. The man holding her was a little better. He had a hard face with a couple of scars around his nose and cheek. He had matted blond hair and dark eyes that seemed to glitter with malice. Katrina almost shuddered.

“Ain’t she a cute little bitch?” The scarred man smiled again, approaching the two. “I thin’ da men’ll like this un. Dun you?”

Katrina felt her heart stop, then start racing. She couldn’t think properly but had one clear thought. _Get away get away get away!_

The men were still sneering at her and trying to degrade her, but neither notice her hand reaching for the sword by her hip until she had swung it and slashed the scarred man across the chest before swinging it around her and felt it cut the arm holding her hair. The two men cried out backing away from Katrina who didn’t even take a breath and bolted to the distant castle. It couldn’t have been more than a couple hours away, but Katrina needed to get there now.

She heard cursing behind her and running, making her run faster. She knew she could run for about half an hour at least without losing her breath, and just hoped they couldn’t last as long.

Her thoughts of fleeing stopped when she tripped over a root that hadn’t been there a moment ago. Before she could get up, roots were appearing and wrapping around her feet, then her hands, holding her to the ground. She struggled as the roots tightened until she couldn’t move. The footsteps approached slowly, as if they were walking.

“Good un, bastard.” She heard the scarred man say as they approached her. “Thinkin’ quickly, eh?”

“It’s just good there were enough roots for me to use. The smock shouldn’t be able to escape anytime soon now.” The blond man replied, smiling cruelly at Katrina, who growled at him.

“Fierce little bitch, ain’t she?” The scarred man laughed at her, kicking her on her side.

Katrina cried out before stopping herself. She wasn’t going to let these bastards think they won. She knew she had to escape. She was so close.

“We migh’ have ta break her before givin’ her ta da men, eh?” Scarred man growled, grabbing Katrina’s hair and pulling her head up. She growled and spat at the men, furious and scared.

The two men laughed lecherously, grabbing at Katrina and pulling her dress. She screamed and shouted at them, trying to get away from them, but knew she was powerless against a magic user, possibly two. As she screamed, she felt tears well up and start falling silently as the men lifted her dress.

The scarred man was just about to reach for his trousers when something struck his chest. Katrina couldn’t see what happened, but suddenly saw him fall away from her, blood bubbling from his mouth. Wide eyed, Katrina cried out louder in fear.

“Get away from her!” She heard a faintly familiar voice shout from her left, and twisted her head, tears making it hard to see.

“Who the hell are you to tell me what to do, bastard?” The rogue challenged the newcomer, holding Katrina by the hair again. He stroked her face, and Katrina tried to jerk away, but grunted in pain as her hair was pulled. As the rogue stroked down her face, he reached lower until his hands were just above her chest, which was bare because the pulling had ripped the top of her dress.

“I said let go of her, you bastard!” The familiar voice shouted, and Katrina had to blink away tears to see the man who was trying to save her.

She was almost crying again in relief to see the man in front of her. It was the vigilante, Antonio, holding a bow with an arrow nocked.

The rogue reached lower on Katrina, taunting Antonio. “And what do you think you’re gunna do about it?”

Before the rogue or Katrina could blink, Antonio fired the arrow, narrowly missing the man’s head.

“I said: Let. Her. Go.” Antonio warned, nocking another arrow. Katrina thought he looked downright murderous. “Now.”

The roots around Katrina grew and seemed to cocoon her as the rogue got up. Katrina struggled, and was happy she could move more, but could barely see as she was soon covered in roots.

“I let her go, so to speak.” The rogue taunted.

Katrina felt beyond scared. She hated small spaces where she couldn’t get out of. Her breathing became shallower and she desperately clawed at the wood surrounding her. She could barely see, and felt like there was little air to breathe at all.

She was so scared, she wasn’t even paying attention to what was going on outside. She couldn’t think of anything besides _Get me out get me out!_

She cried out when she could suddenly see the light, and saw Antonio in front of her, looking at her worriedly.

“Antonio, help.” Katrina breathed, still feeling trapped as she could only move her head and couldn’t escape the roots.

Antonio jumped and stood up quickly. “Yes, of course.”

It took too long in Katrina’s mind before she was able to get up, but she was able to, albeit shakily and with Antonio’s help. She looked around herself and saw the scarred man to her right, dead, and the rogue looking like a porcupine a few feet away, also dead.

While her head still wasn’t thinking straight, Katrina hugged Antonio hard, burying her face in his side.

“Thank you thank you thank you.” She breathed as she hugged him, and felt relief as he returned the hug.

She took a step back to look at him after a minute of silence, lifting the top of her dress to try to cover herself as she noticed how it would bare her chest.

“Why are you here?” Both blinked at the question.

“I was… Just wandering.” Antonio shrugged, and Katrina frowned. “What about you? Why are you here? It’s dangerous, you know.”

“Of course I know, bastard!” Katrina felt herself again. “I was trying to be careful and get to the castle to see what the hell is going on. I need to find my sister and Maddie.”

“But, the castle has been overthrown. The Princess and her family aren’t rulers anymore nor are they there. And what do you mean, about your sister?” Antonio asked.

“I mean, my sorella has been missing for the last few days, and all she left was a note saying she would be back soon!” Katrina snapped.

“Ah. Well, you still can’t go around the forest when it’s crawling with people meaning to harm you.” Antonio looked worried as he looked over Katrina. He took off his vest and put it on Katrina before she could protest. “Here, this should be able to cover you properly. I’m sorry about what almost happened to you.”

“I don’t need your pity.” Katrina growled, but had no real venom in her voice. She was actually really relieved and happy Antonio had saved her, and was worried for her. Maybe he wasn’t as big of a ladies man as she first thought. She lowered her head as she mumbled thanks.

Antonio smiled widely. “You are welcome!”

Katrina grumbled and tried not to look at the happy man in front of her. She failed and instead tried to look angry as she looked over at him.

“If I can’t go to the castle to find Maddie, where am I supposed to go? The town and market are both being destroyed by those barbaric rogues.” Katrina told him before he could suggest to her to go back.

“They’re both overrun?” Antonio’s face paled, looking worried, before bouncing back with a small smile. “Maybe I can escort you to a safe place. It might take a bit of time to get to, though, since neither of us have a horse.”

“Where is this safe place?” Katrina asked.

“Just past the castle.” Antonio replied vaguely.

Katrina tried looking annoyed, but was actually pretty happy she would be able to spend time with Antonio. Not that she would ever say that out loud.

So, the two set off, walking in mostly silence.

Chapter Done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Crappy chapter end is crappy. I know, I’m sorry. But holy is it one of my longer chapters.  
> This chapter has I think the most swears than the entire story so far. Welp.  
> I kinda realized Katrina’s side of the story is a bit behind-a week behind I believe. So I need her to catch up with the story before we can continue. Not really sure how to have her catch up yet, so next chapter will be fun.  
> See ya next chapter!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	20. Can I?

Katrina felt like they were walking in circles. Trust a man to get them lost.

“Where the hell are we going?” She demanded once again in a huff, when they had decided to rest for the night. “We’ve been walking for at least three days, and have done absolutely nothing!”

Antonio didn’t answer, and didn’t even seem to hear her question. He was working on making a small campfire to cook food they gathered the day before.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Katrina fumed, crossing her arms at Antonio’s silence. “Why can’t you tell me a damn thing?”

“We’re nearly there, don’t worry.” He finally answered, before crying out in surprise at having several small twigs and clumps of dirt being hurled at him. “Hey!”

“You said that when we first starting to walk together.” She glared at him, holding another handful of dirt and twigs in preparation of flinging it at Antonio.

“Hey, now! I thought we were close. I said I was sorry for that yesterday!” Antonio raised his arms in defence of the dirt and twigs Katrina threw at him. “I now know for certain we will make it there tomorrow, before midday is even finished.”

Katrina narrowed her eyes before calming down. “You better be right, or I’m finding something worse than dirt to throw at you.”

“I know I’m right! Tomorrow we’ll be there! We just need to sleep and be ready tomorrow morning.” He lowered his arms when he didn’t feel anything being thrown at him and peeked a look at Katrina.

Katrina huffed and went back to settling down and to wait for food and then rest.

While Antonio was busy with making food, Katrina couldn’t help but think about all the new information she had learned about him since they started this trek. She had learned he was very good at making food, and preparing food as well. She found out he had had a younger brother who died at the hands of their town because they had suspected him to be a magic user. (This fact conflicted her view on magic in general, thinking about how innocent people could be killed for the thought of having magic, but knowing from experience that magical people are evil.)

She watched him as he busied himself in starting the fire, and when the sparks took, his features seemed to sharpen. His hair almost turned a golden brown in the light of the fire, and his skin looked like freshly baked bread in colour. His eyes twinkled as the fire crackled and before long, Katrina felt herself being drawn to his eyes.

She was brought out of the clouds when Antonio turned to her to give her the ready food with a smile that lit up his entire face. She blushed like mad, and hid her face by turning her back to him. The two ate in silence and Katrina was wondering why she was having such ridiculous thoughts about the tomato loving bastard. If Feli was there, she’d make fun of Katrina for having a crush on Antonio.

_Feli…_ Katrina paused chewing her food to look down worriedly. She had been missing for almost a week now, and Katrina had no idea where she would be. She wondered if she was okay, if she was hurt, if she had eaten anything, if this, if that… The list went on and on as the days trickled past.

Night came and the two stamped out the fire to not alert any rogues and laid on the forest floor. It was a cold night, the freezing season must be approaching, and Katrina started shivering before a warm arm wrapped around her torso, a body pressed against her back. Without really caring, Katrina let Antonio sleep so close to her, welcoming the presence and the warmth.

Antonio spoke, startling Katrina. “Can I ask you something?”

Relaxing again, Katrina nodded, mumbling an affirmation.

“Do you like me? Or do you hate me?”

The question threw Katrina, but before she could think of a reply, words flew out of her mouth on their own accord.

“No, I don’t hate you. I wish I could, but you are really nice. You’re so damn nice all the time, I can’t help but like you a lot.” She paused, and suddenly she was wide awake, slapping a hand over her mouth and feeling heat travel her whole head in shock and embarrassment.

Antonio froze, before squeezing Katrina hard into his chest, he turned her around, so they were face to face.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, but Katrina didn’t even answer, she reached up and brought her lips to his because she had wanted to since they had met.

It was a short but passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Katrina had never kissed anyone like that because she had never courted anyone, and she had never wanted to kiss someone before Antonio.

* * *

 

The next morning, neither felt or acted any different from before, except there were times Katrina would suddenly blush at the memory of the kiss and how silly they had just did it. Antonio would keep calling her a cute tomato when she did, and all that did was make her blush harder.

They set off, and unlike the other times where they walked with a decent space between them, they unconsciously kept close. Katrina felt strange, she had never felt like this before, but knew she wanted to stay close to Antonio.

They walked until midday to rest, and Antonio pointed forward, a little to their left, saying they had an hour longer before they reached the safe place.

“It better be safe, it’s so in the middle of nowhere!” Katrina grumbled as she nibbled on some of the berries they had found before.

“It is, don’t worry. I’ll be there with you.” Antonio smiled, and Katrina had to look away else she’d start blushing again.

They finished eating and began walking, and like Antonio had said, there was the safe place, a large building made of stone and strong wood.

“Here we are.” Antonio announce, before opening the door for Katrina. “After you.”

She walked through, not sure what to expect.

She was not expecting to see Felicia sleeping on a chair around a table with a bunch of other people.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: One relationship down, like 3 more to go. Though, technically USUK is already together, so two down, two to go.  
> I feel conflicted on how I wrote them getting together so suddenly, but I wanted some Spamano fluff and, I mean, come on, this was set up for them to get together basically after he saved her from being assaulted.  
> Psst, also Ant is a magic user who can basically have people tell the truth (like a living lie detector). He doesn’t like to use it a lot, but he had been crushing on her since they met and the question needed to be asked. Should be fun when he tells her about that, huh?  
> Anyway, sorry for the short chapter. School started and I have to focus more on that and a final project to graduate.  
> See ya next chapter!  
> Final thing, before I forget. I seriously love it when people comment on my stories. You have no idea how it makes me feel. Every hit, every kudos, every comment, I feel so happy that I get close to tears. I love it so much and feel honoured that people like what I write. I really hope I can continue this, it really helps.  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	21. Alfred's Worries

Alfred paced his cell once again for the nth time.

He longed to see Alice, but at the same time would be worried if he saw his love under these circumstances. He hoped she was safe in her own kingdom, far away from the chaos that was most likely going on outside his prison.

Since he and his family had been captured, he had only seen his mother after she begged to whoever had them. It enraged Alfred to hear how low his mother had to go just to see her own child. It made him angrier to hear no one was allowed to see his sister for some unknown reason. He had screamed and demanded to know what they were doing to his sister, fearing so many scenarios, but the people who guarded him wouldn’t say a word.

This day was another day his mother was allowed to see him, but the days were growing less frequent as the days went on.

“Mother!” Alfred hugged his mother hard as she stepped through the cell door.

“My love, it has been too long since I last got to see you.” Mother smiled warmly as Alfred led her to the only comfortable thing in the cell; the cot in one corner. He insisted his mother to sit on the cot while he sat in front of her on the cold floor.

“How is father?” Alfred asked as soon as she was comfortable.

“He is fine, for the moment. He is just as worried about Madeline as we are.” Mother reached for Alfred’s hand and squeezed it worriedly. “The guards around us have been giving vague notions about her, but we cannot tell if they are good or not.”

“What have they been saying?” Alfred asked eagerly, desperate to know anything about his sister. “My guards have been saying absolutely nothing, and it is driving me mad.”

“I believe they have been saying she had been moved to a new cell on the other side of wherever we are. I cannot understand still why they will not tell us anything about our own family member.” Mother pursed her lips. “But they have assured your father and I that she is fine, though they are very vague about that fact as well. I am so worried about poor Madeline, not being allowed to see any of her family. She must be so lonely.”

Alfred sighed, squeezing his mother’s hand in reassurance. “How long do you think we will be trapped here? I miss Father as much as I miss Maddie, but at least I know how Father is doing.”

“I know, Alfred. But I do not know, we might be imprisoned in here for the rest of our lives if whoever is now in charge would say it.” Mother looked downcast, as if resigned to her fate she thought she would have.

“But we have done nothing! We have been good to our people, why would they think we deserve to be overthrown?” Alfred still could not understand why they were stuck in cells.

“The guards around our cell have been gossiping about magic being on the loose since we have been locked up.” Mother said, and Alfred felt a chill run down his spine and again thought of Maddie. “I think they did not like how the order of all magic users was to be killed when found. But this is not something your father and I can just change. If we were to lift that order all of a sudden, anarchy and chaos would sweep all of Lisim.”

An hour later a guard came to escort Alfred’s mother back to her cell, leaving Alfred alone with his thoughts once again.

He thought about what his mother had said about the order for magic and felt another chill run down his spine. He wondered if maybe his parents were more accepting to magic than he had assumed. It would make it easier for him to maybe try to approach the topic of Maddie being a magic user herself. And since they were locked up, it wasn’t as if Maddie would still be killed for being born with magic.

He only hoped so anyway.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Hey again! Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but school is getting really intense, and since I’m now on March Break, I finally had enough time to at least write one chapter, even as short as this is.  
> Did ya’ll miss Alfred? Cuz I did. His mind is everywhere with worry over his loved ones.  
> Next chapter should have more to the story, and it will either be with Felicia or Maddie. That’s my only hint to next chapter!  
> Hope to see ya next chapter!  
> Review, comment, kudos!


	22. She'll come over

Felicia woke when a voice nearly screeched her name. She sat up straight, disoriented, spinning her head to find the voice who called her, freezing when she saw the brown hair of her sister.

“Felicia?” Kat’s face tried to stay neutral, but her jaw looked like it would hit the floor and her eyes showed a myriad of emotions. “Wha-”

Feli didn’t think, she stood up and ran the opposite direction of her sister, to the next room, hiding beside the door to hear what her sister said.

“What…? Antonio?” She heard her sister ask slowly, imagining her slowly turning to said man Feli hadn’t noticed. “Why? Why is my sister here? I thought you didn’t know where she was!”

Feli winced at how quickly her sister’s voice got louder in confusion and possibly hurt.

“I didn’t know she was here, I promise!” Antonio defended. Feli would have agreed, but was too frightened to see her sister after so long. Feli had just changed from being with Gilbert and the main group to stay in the safe house until she was needed again or until she was allowed to return to her sister.

“But how is she here?” She heard slight grunting from several people and thought maybe her sister was trying to run to where Feli had run to, but several people were holding her off.

Feli stayed there for several minutes before deciding she needed to see Kat again. Hiding like this was cowardly. She straightened up and walked back out the room and stopped at the scene in front of her. Kat was being restrained by three men, Antonio included, to stop her from barging into the room Feli had just left.

The four struggling people stopped when Feli returned, and the men slowly let go of Feli’s sister as she approached sheepishly.

Feli bit her lip, trying to think of something to say.

“Uhm, h- _oof_!” Before she could say anything, Kat had all but thrown herself at her sister in a hug. Feli returned the hug a little late, and Kat tightened her grip.

Feli saw Antonio give a small smile at the two of them. She loosened her hold on her sister to see her face. Kat tried to look angry but the relief was too large.

“I thought I would never see you, you damned idiot!” She smiled.

“But, I said I would come back, you didn’t have to worry.” Feli stammered.

“Do you realize what would have happened to me if I hadn’t tried to search for you the morning you left?” Kat let go of Feli as she told her what happened to the market and their home.

“Is that why you have the necklace? And the sword?” Feli pointed to the two heirlooms Kat had on her person.

She nodded. “They are important to our history; of course I wouldn’t leave them for fucking rogues to steal them. And turns out it was a good thing I had the sword.” She hesitated before explaining to Feli about what happened before Antonio showed up.

Feli felt tears threaten to escape her eyes as Kat told her about the men who tried to catch her, and felt them escape in relief when Antonio had saved her. She looked over to the man and gave a grateful look.

“And he said he would show me a safe place, and we had been travelling here since then.” Kat’s cheeks reddened a bit for no reason Feli could see.

“I-I’m sorry, sorella.” Feli bowed her head, holding her sister’s arms. “I didn’t know anything like this would happen.”

“Why are you even here, sorella?” Kat asked.

Feli bit her lip again, looking around to the others around them, wondering if she should tell her. She caught Antonio’s attention and he nodded.

She took a breath and looked back at Kat, ready for whatever her sister would say.

She told her about what happened when she had been kidnapped so long ago, and how she had learned about a revolution where magic users wouldn’t have to be persecuted just because they had magic.

“But how can you think all magic users are good? Don’t you remember what happened to our parents because of rogues?” Kat asked incredulously.

“Yes, but those aren’t the only magic users, Kat. Some have to hide their powers in fear, and those are the ones who shouldn’t have to, they don’t want to be killed or made into rogues!” During the weeks she had been around the revolutionaries, she had heard many different stories of hiding and running if they had been caught, hiding from rogues who would exploit them or worse.

“How can you know that?” Kat looked like she was going to ask another question when a few companions of Feli came forward.

“I am a magic user, and have nearly been killed by the guards around for accidently helping someone with my magic.” Lissa, a young girl a few years older than Feli and a water magic user, said.

“And I saw my many friends being kidnapped by rogues because they were magic users.” Dave, a non-magic user, told them.

“Sorella, the amount of rogues who are as evil as the ones who killed our parents are less than the ones who wish to live in peace with us.” Feli looked at her sister with pleading eyes. “I believe there are more good than bad in the world, including those who use magic.”

“We just want to live like you non-magic users, but also to be allowed to use our magic to help.” Lissa put in.

Kat bit her lips, almost shrinking in on herself in uncertainty. Feli knew this was hard on her sister, who had been terrified of magic and the users since they were children and the trauma of their parents’ deaths and the hostage situations.

“I also know not every magic user is bad because…” Feli thought if this was a good idea, before going through with her sentence. “Because Maddie is a magic user as well.”

Kat stiffened, eyes wide. She slowly lifted her head to look at Feli carefully.

“She. Maddie can’t. She can’t be.” Kat spoke as if she didn’t even believe her own words.

“It’s true.” Dave spoke up. “She’s a wind magic user. She admitted to it, and had even shown her powers to several of us when our leader found out.”

Feli squeezed Kat’s hand. “She never told us because she was terrified.”

Kat was quiet for a long while, before standing up, looking between Antonio and Feli before speaking.

“I’d like a while to my thoughts alone.” Lissa led Kat to an empty resting room.

Feli looked over at Antonio.

“Did you mean for her to find out like this?” Feli asked.

Antonio shook his head. “Never like this. I had been hoping it would end much better than this. But give it time, I’m sure she’ll come over.”

“I hope so.”

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: This story is the longest thing I’ve written yet! I’m really happy about that.  
> Not much to be said about this chapter, just building up to when we next see Maddie and Gil, which should be next chapter.  
> Sorry if Katrina is a little OOC, this was the only way I was able to see her acting after everything.  
> See ya in the next chapter!  
> Review, comment, kudos!


	23. Work with...?

After Kiku had been told his time was up, Maddie was again left with her thoughts. She was sad to see him go, but was happy that she got to have time to see a good friend either way, though she still missed the sisters as much as her family.

“Gilbert wants to speak with you.” Maddie’s head snapped up to see the door opening again, this time the man who had first found out about her magic.

“Why would he want to see me again?” Maddie stood up nonetheless, following the man with a couple guards behind her so she wouldn’t bolt.

“You’ll just have to find out when you get there.” He dismissed, finally opening a door to a small room, much different from the room Maddie had seen before.

Gilbert and three other people shrouded in cloaks sat at a small table with a couple empty chairs across from them. Maddie was told to sit and the man sat next to her off to the side.

“Why is it you summoned me? I have not left anything out.” Maddie looked questioningly at the people in front of her.

“Nothing to do with asking you anything now, my Lady.” Gilbert’s eyes flashed in amusement. “We have a plan and would need you to help.”

“Why in Lisim would you need me, a prisoner and ex-princess, for?” She swept her hands over her body, showing the old and already ripping dress she was wearing from not being able to have it cleaned or repaired.

“Because you are still loved by the people, my Lady.” Gilbert replied as if it was the most obvious answer. “And if the old royalty helps the group that took over, maybe us magic users will finally have a say and not be killed.”

Maddie had had a quip before it died in her throat hearing Gilbert’s last sentence. It made sense that if the royal family could change the laws about magic, she would be able to embrace her whole self, along with the others she knew were hiding half their true self as she had to.

“What can I do to help?” She asked curiously.

“Simple, we need the much loved Princess to announce she is working with us and tell everyone about her powers. We will then begin our orders about changing the laws, with the help of your friendly guard from the small island.” The voice of a woman – Anna, Maddie thought – stated simply when Gilbert didn’t seem to answer right away.

“This will take a lot of time, you do realize? It is impossible for the laws to be changed in a day or night. And if.” Maddie paused, straightening to her full height, working up her courage. “And if I am to help you, you must let me see my family, not keep us apart. That is my only condition.”

The group paused, Gilbert smirking at Maddie. The others started whispering to one another, before someone whispering to Gilbert, whose smirk grew into a Cheshire grin. He leant back into his chair leisurely.

“That can be well arranged, but only if your family agrees with our plans as well and will not intervene.” Gilbert said, and the other’s stood up when he did. “See you tomorrow, _my_ Lady.”

Maddie was ushered again by the guards and the man, but going in a different direction than where her cell was. Realizing this meant she would see her beloved family after so long made her feel light as she walked, before remembering that she would also have to tell them about the plan to bring magic back as something non deadly.

The small group finally stopped at a normal looking door, besides the large padlock keeping it locked from the outside. The man took a step forward and knocked, stating that he was going to open the door, before ushering Maddie in as he undid the lock and followed her in.

_Of course I would have to have someone to see how this goes._ Maddie thought, looking down as she stepped through the threshold before raising her head.

“Madeline!” She heard her parents’ cry and was suddenly having all the air quickly squeezed out of her as her mother lifted her into the air. Before she even had a second to get her lungs working again when her mother finally let her go, her father embraced her just as tightly.

“Father! Mother!” She gasped when her father realized his hold was too tight.

Before they could say anything else, Maddie felt something wet drop on her head, where her father’s chin rested, and soon she was crying in relief as well, grabbing for her mother for a small family hug, all crying silently. It had been so long since they had seen another and it lifted Maddie’s spirits to the heavens in joy to finally see them again.

They finally took a small step back, Maddie’s mother petting her hair the way she used to when Maddie and Alfred were young before going off to bed, when the twins still shared a room.

“My Madeline, oh dear, I am so happy to see you.” After several tries, her mother was finally able to say something coherent.

“I’ve missed you too, Mama, Father.” She smiled at her parents before seeing from the corner of her eyes the man who escorted her and reddened.

“What is it, darling?” Her mother asked, cupping Maddie’s cheek, having the three of them sit on the rather large cot close to the middle of the room.

“I’m so happy I get to see you after being kept to my cell all this time.” Maddie snapped her eyes back to her mother as she mentally prepared what she was going to say. “But, um…”

“As are we, Madeline.” Her father said, his hand holding her own tenderly. “Why have they decided to let you see us now?”

“Well, there is something I need to say before I tell you why.” Maddie said, biting her cheek. “I have been hiding something from you two since I was young.” Maddie looked down as she told them about her powers, looking up when she finished to small smiles on her parents faces.

“We always knew you were special, Madeline.” Her father placed a hand on her head, carding his fingers through her hair.

“You-you don’t think magic users should be killed on sight?” Maddie stumbled over her words, wondering if she was hearing right.

“Magic is not bad, because they can produce the most wonderful, kind people in all of Lisim.” Her mother stated simply, cupping her cheek again.

Maddie didn’t know she was crying until she felt the wetness fall onto her hands.

“Then you would work with the group who captured us to abolish the law?” Maddie spoke quickly, trying to dry her eyes at the same time.

Her parents froze, removing their hands from Maddie in confusion.

“Work with…?” Her mother began, before Maddie clarified.

“They just don’t want to be killed for something they are born with. They are all magic users.” She quickly tried to explain as well as she could the plan Gilbert had told her about, hoping her parents would understand.

They were quiet for a long pause, before Maddie’s father spoke.

“It has been difficult for even me to abolish the law. It takes more than just words to convince the people of Lisim to suddenly be fine with magic users to be their neighbours.” He told her quietly.

“But, Father, this time they will see us.” Maddie prompted. “I will go forward and tell them I can use magic, and show them not all magic users are rogues.”

“But that is very dangerous, my Madeline!” Her mother cried, looking between her daughter and husband.

“I will be fine, Mama. He has told me I would be fine if I helped, and I will not be alone.” Maddie tried hard to convince her parents.

Her father sighed. “I will help only to protect my family. And if we may leave these cells and stay together.”

Maddie thought he had been talking to her before noticing his eyes trained on the man that had been watching them the whole time.

“We’ll have to see about that.” He told them. “I’d have to tell him, but seeing as how you seem to be on our side, I don’t see why not.”

Chapter Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I hope this chapter makes sense. I had to change a lot around from when I first wrote this, and don’t know if it’s good.  
> I kinda laugh at how I thought this was nearly over, going to be a bit longer than I thought.  
> Everything is closing, besides the big thing, so look forward to next chapter!  
> See ya in the next chapter!  
> Review, comment, kudos!


	24. Have faith

It took a few hours, but finally Felicia was able to convince Katrina that what she was doing was good.

They had started talking after Katrina took a couple hours to clear her head from all the overwhelming things that had happened to her in so little time, and had only just finished talking to each other, having a true heart-to-heart they both didn’t realize they needed until they started having it.

After discussing everything that had happened to Felicia, the conversation turned to Katrina and her adventures, including her and Antonio.

“Really?” Feli cried, absolutely beaming at her sister. “Oh, that’s fantastic, sorella! I’m glad you got together!”

“Would you keep your trap quiet?” Kat muttered, red faced. “We just started courting, or whatever. Keep it silent for a time when this crazy shit is done, okay?”

Feli nodded enthusiastically, before her eyes grew far away, and she asked dreamily, “Do you think I’ll get that with Luddy? When this is over?”

“Are you kidding me?” Kat laughed. “Of course Potato head is going to ask you. Most likely as soon as you see each other.”

“I hope so.”

Ludwig

“Of course you’ll see her again, Ludwig.” Carlos patted his companion’s shoulder as they continued walking through the forest.

The group of loyal guards were now wandering the forest around the castle, unsure where to go. All the villages and towns around the city were overrun by rogues that the small group would not be able to drive out. There were only a little under 60 guards that left, and the rogue groups were at least double that.

“But she could be killed because of those rogues, or even kidnapped or worse.” Ludwig stressed, rubbing his face tiredly.

“She’ll be fine. We didn’t know her for longer than two years, you know. She and her sister were able to survive just fine before we met them.” Carlos lightly shook Ludwig. “They’re strong girls. Have faith.”

Ludwig sighed. He wanted to find Felicia and her sister, but when they had approached the marketplace, it was empty and there was blood everywhere, as if a huge battle had happened.

They tried to look for anyone who survived, but they found nothing. Now the guards were expanding their search for some peasants to learn what happened.

That was when Ludwig and Carlos found the hacked roots of a tree that looked like it could hold a thin tall person, next to a couple of corpses. One had a single arrow pierced through his heart, while the other was covered, as if multiple archers had used him as target practice. There was something lecherous about these two men that made Ludwig feel uneasy. He wondered what happened.

“Some sort of struggle happened here, maybe about a week ago. Nothing has gone this way since.” Carlos observed, carefully looking over the entire area. “Can’t tell what happened. There might have been a third; the roots would be too small for either man.”

“How can you tell that? Wait nevermind.” Ludwig had nearly forgotten how good of a tracker Carlos was. “Do you think you know where the third had gone off to?”

Carlos shook his head. “The tracks are too jumbled to make sense of. Anyway, it’s been a week, they’d be long gone by now.”

“So we still have no idea what to do, huh?” Ludwig sighed.

“I’ve heard from passing messengers that there is going to be an announcement at the castle in a couple days. Not sure why, but they made it seem important. Maybe we should bring the guys with us to check out what is going on?” Carlos said.

Ludwig shrugged. There was nothing else they could do besides wander aimlessly through the forest.

The two then talked amongst the group that night and it was decided to check out what this announcement was about.

To say the guards were surprised to see the Princess willingly amongst the group of cloaks to speak would be an understatement.

Chapter Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Sorry for the rather short chapter.  
> Anyway, I have another Nyotalia-type of story that I’ve posted the first chapter for. It’s called “It doesn’t even matter” and basically, I don’t know if there is a full plot, but it has so many pairings. When I am finished this story, I will be posting more chapters for that story, so if you want, you can check it out!  
> See ya next chapter!  
> Comment, review, kudos!


	25. Epilogue-5 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Last chapter!

Katrina woke up to rays of light entering her room. She groaned, pushing backwards, hoping to feel the warmth of her husband, but felt only air and a cold presence behind her, waking her up. She cracked an eye to look around the room, and saw the crib was also empty.

_Oh, that’s why._ She thought, sitting up as the door to the room opened and Katrina saw Antonio holding their young son, Sebastian, bouncing up and down to soothe the newborn.

Katrina had only had her son a couple days ago, and she was still unused to having to be awake to feed her child and caring for him, but Antonio was always there to encourage her, or to take the job for her. He was doing a great job so far.

“Ah, you’re awake?” Antonio asked softly.

Kat squinted at him, before reaching out for Sebastian, knowing he would want to be fed soon. Antonio easily handed him to her and she carefully got up and the two went about making breakfast before there was a knock on the door.

Antonio went out to see who it was, returning with a smile and two more people.

“Aw, he’s still so cute!” Felicia cried, her voice rising before softening at a glare from her sister.

“Are you two going to be ready in time? They said we should meet in a few hours from now.” The potato head grunted formally. Kat inwardly laughed, he was still acting like a guard, even though he was no longer a guard.

“Yes, yes, we were just about ready.” Antonio answered, and within minutes the four were out the door, heading to the castle.

Madeline

Maddie smiled as her friends and their lovers entered the room, her smile brightening at the sight of the babe in Kat’s arms. They weren’t going to start talking for a while, they still needing to wait for Gil and her brother, so she went over to Kat and her babe to coo over him, creating small winds around him, ruffling the small patch of dark hair. The child gurgled happily, his tiny arms waving through the winds.

It wasn’t long before the man she was courting arrived, looking tired, but smiled his smirk at the group and gently kissing Maddie on the cheek. She wanted to speed up their courting, but tradition wouldn’t allow her, so she accepted the cheek kiss eagerly.

Gil smiled at the little child Kat was holding still. “So, are you gunna get your mother’s anger or your father’s stupidity?”

“Hey!” Both parents cried, Kat giving the biggest glare, aiming a kick at the red-eyed man, while Antonio looked offended.

“I’m kidding!” Gil laughed loudly. “I know he’s going to get all your best qualities.”

“Whose qualities?” A voice asked from behind the group, and Maddie turned to see her brother and his Queen walking regally towards them.

“Brother!” Maddie walked quickly to him, hugging him tightly. “I hope the journey wasn’t too bad?”

“Oh, it was fine. Alice nearly died by how boring the journey was.” Alfred laughed as Alice smacked his arm.

“That’s great to hear. Means the routes have less rogues now.” Gil smirked as he approached the King and Queen of Ishta, Alice’s home kingdom which was the kingdom right beside Lisim. He shook Alfred’s hand and formally kissed Alice’s hand, welcoming them to Lisim.

Since everything that happened 5 years ago, so much had happened after. Maddie had delivered a speech that reached all around Lisim about magic users, and everything seemed to change in the kingdom.

There were no real rulers of Lisim, as the kingdom became more focused on getting rid of the rogues, and allowing the magic users who were not a part of them to help keep the villages and towns safe. The guards were no longer needed, and they became freelancers, travelling around to help any in need. Ludwig stayed with Felicia and helped her with the stall, as Katrina and Antonio were unable to help anymore.

Alfred, once he was allowed out of his cell that last day, went straight to Ishta to Alice, and a few months later, married. Maddie still had fond memories of the wedding. It had been a beautiful day and she would never forget it.

It was also around then when Ludwig met up with Maddie, and they were both shocked to see Katrina with Antonio, with Felicia beside them. Maddie was even more shocked when Felicia, upon seeing Ludwig, ran to him and kissed him full on the lips. It was a strange way to start a courtship, but they made it work, having been courting for the past five years.

After the first couple years, Alfred came back with his wife to Lisim to help in anyway the Ishta kingdom could do. They helped the people of Lisim to start trading, and the realm became more prosperous as the more trade started happening, and the less rogues found wandering the forests.

As the small group started talking, Maddie looked over at Gil. She and he had only started courting a couple years ago, when everything was starting to cool down, and they were finally able to talk about things other than the kingdom and problems going around. Maddie hadn’t trusted him at first, but after spending years around him and the rest of the group he had been leading, she warmed up, and was glad she did. While Gil was loud and strange, he was also caring and kind when it was just the two of them.

She and Felicia were now just waiting for their men to propose, both wishing they could ask, but it was against tradition, so they were stuck with waiting. She had even asked Ludwig why they hadn’t married yet, and had listened to when he said he wanted to, but was too scared, like when he wanted to first ask her out all those years ago

The group went over formal issues around the kingdoms and what to do, before finally it was over, and they started to separate again. Kat and Antonio needed to leave first to have their child rest, Felicia and Ludwig going with them because of previous engagements. Alfred and Alice left soon after, going on their long journey back to Ishta, leaving Maddie alone with her lover.

“I think that went well, don’t you?” Gil asked, wrapping his arms around her.

“Mmhmm. I think it went very well.” Maddie smiled at him. “What should we do now?”

“Hmm.” Gil smirked at her in a way that meant he was up to something.

“What?” Maddie leant slightly away from him to fully see his face.

“Why don’t we plan a wedding?”

Story done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: If I left anything out, please tell me, and I’ll write a short thing about what happened.  
> Whew, another story done! This was a monster of a story. I’m so proud of it. On word, it’s over a hundred pages long! That’s insanely long, the longest story I’ve ever tried writing!  
> I hope I wrapped everything up. Because then I just need to worry about my Neville story and the Nyotalia story.  
> Thank you for reading Wind and the Mind! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
